The Saiyan Story of Alysha
by Nechi Son
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you were a Saiyan? With a tail an everything? Well brace yourself this is my story. NO FLAMES. Goku the Hedgehog and me are working on this story together. Review please! Goku/OC
1. I'm a Saiyan?

Hey guys it's me Pan again. This time, here's a story that's been with me since October. Comment and Like if you do. I know this story might go to fast for you guys, but it kinda took me awhile to think of it. Hope you like it. My Super Saiyan 4 is just like the picture up there. But I have my own clothes.

**My P.O.V for all of the story**

It all started out at my house. I was tossing and turning in my sleep. I woke up, got out of bed, and looked out my window. My parents never let me look out the window, but I was sure they wouldn't mind. I could never get some sleep. I saw the full moon directly in the sky. I was staring at it for only 5 minutes until my heart started to beat rapidly, like a heart attack. I started to shake with the beat of my heart. My musles started growing, what used to be my teeth, grew into fangs, my eyes were a blood-shot red, the tail I didn't I had was whipping around, and fur was growing around my body. Then I grew into a giant ape. I escaped my house before it could be broken. I went on a rampage. Crushing everything in my path looking for Bebi. Then something snapped inside of me. I started to grow shorter. My voice started to go back to normal. My fur changed into a light red color, along with my hair. My eyes were becoming a dark blue color. I was turning into a Super Saiyan 4!

I opened my eyes. I suddenly felt stronger. My ki was tremendous. I only had one question through my mind.

How was I a Saiyan?

* * *

SonPanssj4: Sorry this chapter is short, I'll get another one in a few minutes. Sonic, do you have anything to say?

Goku the Hedgehog: This is gonna be so fun! Yahoo!


	2. Goku's new form

To Girlie: Actually, I was a Super Saiyan 4, not Pan, but that's a good idea.

Chapter 2: Goku's new form.

I flew off. Wow, I can fly without even trying. It feels great to know that I'm a Saiyan. While I was flying I sensed another power level. Three power levels to be exact. I can guess they were Pan, Goku, and Bebi's. I landed on a huge rock. I could see Pan in front of a Golden Ape. It was Goku. He just swatted her away like a fly. She crashed to the ground. I flew down to her.

"Hey, do you need help?" I asked. My voice was deeper than it used to be. She nodded. I helped her to her feet. I grabbed her sky blue backpack. I took out her orange gi and a picture. I helped her fly up to Goku's shoulder. I tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't do nothing. I growled.

I flew up to Goku's head. I sat on his nose. "Here, do you remember this," I said, pointed to Pan's gi. He took it from my hands. Then dropped it. I saw that Pan caught it.

"Pan, come here for a second." I said. She flew up to met Goku's face. I flew off his nose and flew next to Pan. "Do you remember her?" I said, pointing to Pan. He nodded. But I saw that we were in the way of Earth. He got angry quickly, he swatted us away, I shielded Pan. My back hit the ground. There was only little pain, but it healed quickly. I made sure to drop the picture. Sure enough, he saw it. He caught it in his hand. I turned to Pan.

"Okay Pan, we don't have any time to waste. You go up to Goku's face and look at the picture. I bet you remember it. Okay?" She nodded. Pan flew up to Goku's face. Now here's the moment of Truth. I saw Goku looked between Pan and the picture. I saw her tears fall. He put a finger up and caught one of her tears. He actually licked it. I snickered. Then electricity came all around him, a big gust of wind came up, and Goku was growling. Pan was sent back, I flew up and caught her. We flew down.

"Get down!" I yelled. We fell on the ground and covered our heads. We both heard Goku's voice changing. It was a much deeper voice. We heard something crash. It sounded like a boulder. We both looked up. The rock Goku was once standing on fell down into a bursting pool of grey smoke.

I heard Pan yell. "Grandpa!" She screamed. As we shielded our faces. I was still looking. I sensed a new energy. I looked over to my left. I saw a new person. It still didn't look like Goku, but I knew it was him. All I saw was black shoes. Next, I saw a tail, it was red like mine. Then I saw a chest, with red fur surrounding it. Then, all the smoke cleared, I saw his face. It looked more beautiful then in the series. His hair was going in all directions. His hair was still black. He had peircing gold eyes, with red markings around.

Pan stepped forward. "Grandpa, I just have to know. Are you still on our side?" She looked up at him. Twisting her fingers together."The good side?" She asked. I could hear the worry in her voice. Goku looked at her slowly. I saw that smile on his face. I also saw Pan run up to him and hug him tightly around the neck. Okay, there's a Grandfather and Grandaughter moment here, so I'm gonna go, I needed revenge on Bebi anyways. I stepped back and flew in the air. In search for Bebi.

Ready or not Bebi. Here I come.

* * *

SonPanssj4: This chapter was easy.

Goku the Hedgehog: When am I in the story?

SonPanssj4: Later.

Pan: *comes in the room* Alysha, Sonic, Grandpa, Papa, Uncle Goten, Trunks, Veggie, and I are hungry.

SonPanssj4: *sighs* Tell them to hold on. They can never get enough food.

Pan: Okay. Bye!

Goku the Hedgehog: See ya!


	3. Your Guardian Angel

Chapter 3: My Guardian Angel

I don't own the song. The song is on Youtube. Type in Goku x Chichi. You'll see a Christmas picture of them. Or MultiDbz4ever.

As I flew to face Bebi. I was thinking of a special song. I was supposed to sing it at my Mom and Dad's wedding today. Bebi ruined it all.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out.  
How this world turns cold  
And it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find  
Deep inside me  
I can be the one_

I flew down as I saw a crowd of people looking up at HIM. A spaceship was floating above them.

"BEBI! BEBI!" They cheered. As I sung the rest of the song in my head.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_It's ok  
It's ok  
It's ok_

_Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling  
All for us_

_Days grow longer  
And nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

As the spaceship flew slowly. I noticed Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Videl, Bra, and my parents were beside the spaceship. Then, my worst nightmare came. Bebi was looking where I was at. I panicked. I ran in front of the ship and kept running. Until I reached his castle. I jumped from each window. I reached where the blood waves are at. I made two ki blasts in my hands and put them on the walls. I made a square so I can fit through the walls. I climbed in and sat on his chair. I could take a little nap.

_Cause your my...  
Your my  
My true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
_

_Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay..._

_Stay_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
All my skies are turning grey_

I took a nap. But that didn't last long. I felt Bebi's energy, Bulma's too.

I pretended I was sleep talking. "Shut up. I wanna play Xbox." I said, lazily. I turned over.

"Aww, a little Saiyan taking a nap. What a shame she won't be watching her death." He laughed his annoying laugh. Still I pretended to sleep. I was hanging upside down on one of the arms of the chair. I felt a hand wrap around my throat. Until, I heard a crash through the walls. I heard Bulma coughing.

"Found you." I heard a deep voice say. It was probably Goku. I felt Bebi turn around.

"Ah, just the Saiyan I've been looking for." My arms went numb. So did my legs. What was happening to me?

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven._

I reverted back to my normal form. Darn it all. I finally got some feeling back in my arms. My legs were useless now. Bebi's grip tightened around my neck. Now it did hurt.

I lifted my right arm a little. Then the feeling returned to my whole right arm. I wrapped my hand around his wrist. My eyes were closed. Then the numbness returned. My arm was hanging like a rag doll. He laughed again. I heard footsteps running.

"Bulma." Goku said. The footsteps stopped.

"I don't take orders from you anymore. Once Lord Bebi's done with her, you'll be next." Now that crossed the line. I felt myself being thrown over to the side. Before I could hit the wall, I felt two arms wrap around my waist. That time, I opened my eyes. I felt myself being laid down. I looked up. I saw Goku's face.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded my head. I looked to my right. I saw Bebi's smirking face. My throat started to itch. I realized that a bruise was forming. I got all my ki back.

I stood back up. Finally, my legs coop with me. "Alright, let's try this out. AHHHH!" I powered up. A red aura formed around me. Finally, I felt my hair go up. All the fur around my upper body. I opened my eyes. Looking at Bebi. In a flash, I was in front of Bebi, slapping him in the face. He crashed in the wall.

I pointed my finger at him. "You're going to pay for what you've done, I'LL KILL YOU!' I yelled. I charged at him. Punching him in the stomach. I formed a ki ball in my hand. Throwing it in his face. He was sent back so far, he went through the last wall, and sent outside. I flew through the walls. Until, I was grabbed by the arms. It was a tight grip.

"Let me go." I growled. Struggling to get out of the grip.

"I can't. This my battle." Goku said.

I sighed. "Fine. I'm going to stop Bulma." He nodded and let me go. I did a back flip going over him.

"Good Luck Goku!" I yelled.

"Thanks!" He yelled back.

I ran to Bulma's energy signature.

I am going to stop her. Whether I die or not.

SonPanssj4: Hi guys. My ray of Sunshine is in the next chapter. The song is called Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. See you in the next chapter! Bye! *Eats a cookie*


	4. Run as fast as you can!

Chapter 4: Run as fast as you can!

I ran through the hall ways. My sensed 5 more energy signals there. I slapped myself in the mind. Of course they would protect her. She is the wife of the *sarcasm* lord of all people here and on Earth. *No sarcasm* I came up to 4 hallways. I took a left. Thank Kami, it was the right one. I made a right and found them. Well I thought it was them. I ended up going through wall paper. I screamed as I felt a tinkering on my body. Like I was being Instant transmissioned somewhere. I closed my eyes and waited.

All I saw was darkness. Then I saw light go through my eyes. I opened my eyes and stopped screaming. I was outside. I almost got punched in the face by someone. I blocked it. I turned around. I saw Videl and Gohan! sighs like Mordecai and Rigby, this isn't challenging. I wanted a real match. Now this is a boring one. I had to revert to my old form to attack Videl. I don't want to kill her, or Gohan, or Pan will kill me. She charged at me with a punch, I dodged it and punched her in her stomach. She recovered quickly and punched the back of my head. It hurt a little, but not enough to knock me out. I grabbed her leg and started to spin around like Bebi did with Goku.

I had a smirk on my face, I could tell she was getting dizzy. I soon let her go, she flew so hard I had to blink my eyes to adjust seeing her fly away. What I didn't expect was Gohan punching me in the face. I was sent back a little. I felt liquid on my lip. I wiped it off with the back of my hand. It was my blood.

"You know, it's not right to hit a girl, but I'll let that slide." I looked at Gohan and landed on the ground. He did the same. He took his battle stance. Going Super Saiyan in the process. I took a fighting stance from Goku and didn't transform. Well, I could. Eh, who cares. I transformed, but not to Super Saiyan 4. No, Super Saiyan 1. No, I skipped those levels. Who cares again.

We waited. We suddenly was in the sky. Doing punch after punch. We mostly blocked or dodged each other's attacks. Gohan punched me, but I dogded him and knocked down his head making him crash to the ground head first. He shot back up quickly and threw a ki blast at me. I deflected it, I wish I hadn't. Gohan kicked me in the back and started punching me in the stomach. Aww, that's where my food goes. I coughed up some blood. I saw Videl came back. I quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 and kicked them both to the ground. Knocking them both out. Knocking Gohan out of Super Saiyan form in the process.

I flew in the castle again. Running down the same hallways I did before. Instead in that 4 way hallway. I took a right. Still it was the wrong one. I went on a short temper tantrum. Until someone who has poop for brains, grabbed my arms again. I saw Trunks in front of me. I kicked the guy behins me in the stomach. I turned around and saw Goten. They had those evil smirks on their faces. Those full red eyes creeped me out. They looked at each other and nodded. They landed on the ground, apart from each other. I know what they're about to do, when they did those poses and foot steps. They're going to do fusion! Oh not on my watch.

I flew away and into the castle again, but I got smashed into a wall again. All I saw was dust and electricity. I was guessing they were in there Super Saiyan 3 form. I was right, cause when I got up I saw Gotenks in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Now they was taller than me. Oh Kami! He went to punch me again, but I grabbed his hand. I smashed him to the ground and through the floor. I started to fly fast, but I past a door. How did I not notice that?! I reverted back to my normal form as I opened the door and saw all these computers. This is where Bulma was at. I saw her up at the 2nd last row of computers. I tapped my foot on the floor. She turned with her eyes closed.

"Oh good, you're here Daria." I looked at myself. Do I really look like my Mom? Bulma continued. "There's a girl out there who is looking for me. I need you to hold her off." I coughed. She opened her eyes. She threw chocolate at me. I winked at her and gave her a thumbs up. When she turned I threw a ki beam at all the computers. She screamed. Then she turned to look at me, she had anger in those eyes.

"Daria, how dare you wreck all my hard work!" She shrieked. Hurting my ears, but I didn't show pain. "You're going to pay dearly!" Then the wall crashed open. Bulma got hit by a rock on her butt. I chuckled by the way she screamed. I covered myself as was threw back. I heard an incredibly high voice.

"Woman, are you okay?" Bebi asked. I heard a 'Mmmhmm'.

I got in a fighting stance. "What have you done with Goku?!" I yelled.

Bebi laughed. "Well, I had a special someone take care of him. Why don't you look?" He said walking out of my path. I ran over to the window. I saw two people fighting each other. I know one is Goku, but the other one I couldn't recognize the other person cause their back was turned. When he did turn. I gasped.  
No! It can't be.

Bebi has taken over. My best and only friend. Sonic!

* * *

SonPanssj4: Finally. I put him in the story.

Goku the Hedgehog: Yes! I'm finally in the story! *sings it all around the room*

SonPansj4: Yes. You're finally in the story. See you guys next time. I hope.


	5. Sonic!

Just to let you know. There will be a Super Saiyan 5 in this chapter.

Chapter 4: Sonic?!

Sonic! Why is he here?! The real question is why did he let Bebi take over him?! I growled as I turned to look at Bebi, he was laughing. I looked down. Can I have some good luck for once. I could feel the tears in my eyes. He was my best friend since I was 10 years old. I will never forgive Bebi for what he done to me.

The wind was picking up as I powered up an aura. It turned a red color, but it just kept going. I screamed. Knocking Bebi and Bulma off their feet. The new power flowing through my veins. It was comfortable. I just kept screaming. Loud enough to make every human/tuffle cover their ears. It made Goku and Sonic look at me. My aura turned a bright gray color. I turned into a golden color. Bebi and Bulma covered their eyes.

"NO MORE" I screamed. I screamed as loud as I can. I changed. When I felt I was done, I stopped. I blinked. Turned and looked at the glass windows. I changed into something greater. I was a Super Saiyan 5. Sonic being under control of Bebi can make a person that mad. I mean looking at myself. I look stronger.

I had new fur, it was grey. My hair was still its black color, but it went in every direction like Goku's hair in a Super Saiyan 4 form. I have black skinny jeans on. The most part I like is that, I have eyes, that look like I'm blind.

The window shattered. I turned to look at Bebi. He still looked like he could defeat me.

"No, I won't tolerate this anymore. No more running. No more games. No more being a wimp. No more being scared." I said, as I kicked Bulma in her stomach, making her fly out the door and getting knocked out on the wall. I turned to Bebi. In a flash, I had him in a head lock.

"What's the matter Bebi, gonna cry, should I call your mommy?" I said, mocking a little Baby voice. "You'll be facing the consequences Bebi. Even if all these people kill me. You'll die with me. Look? You see right there?" I said pointing to Goku and Sonic's battle. Goku punched Sonic in the stomach making Sonic bend over, and holding his stomach. "That's you right there my friend." I laughed. I soon knee him in the face. Knocking him out of the building and fall on the ground with a slam! I flew out and up to Goku.

"Let me fight him. Let this be a friendly battle." I said to Goku. Making it clear that he shouldn't say no. He flew down to Bebi and standing above where he was at. I looked at Sonic.

He clapped his hands and looked at me with his red eyes. "Nice job Alysha. You manage to get the Saiyan off of my back." He said. I haven't said anything. I'm not going to fight him. I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to make him hate me. But I have to or he'll stay like this forever.

"Let's settle this friend. This will be a battle to the death." He said. I shrugged. We stared each other down. He finally powered up to his full power. Which was a Super Saiyan 4. He should get out of his house, train more, and stop going to school. Who needs more school when you're already done with college. I dropped a level. I'll need Super Saiyan 5 for when I need to knock him out.

"Let's settle this then Sonic. You've always wanted to fight me anyways." I said. Cracking my knuckles, I landed on the ground. He did the same. I got into a fighting stance. The wind picking up behind me as I heard Bebi and Goku fighting. Sonic got into a fighting stance also. He charged at me. Delivering a punch to my face. I wasn't harmed. I punched him in the chest. Sending him back a little. He smirked.

"I'll admit it Alysha. You've gotten stronger. Let's see you try to catch me now!" He yelled as he kicked me with both of his legs in my stomach. It knocked the air out of me. I was sent back. I caught myself in the air. Then he kicked me in the back. Almost breaking the bones in my back. My tail rubbed it. Soothing the pain in my back.

I landed on the ground with a SLAM! Ow. I got surrounded by peach rocks. I got up from the ruble and shot a ki blast at Sonic. He deflected it. I teleported behind him and punched his back. He was sent moving to the ground this time, not me. I cupped both my hands to the side.

"I'm sorry Sonic." I said. As I saw him close his eyes. Did I knock him out?

A blue orb formed in my hands. "KA... Me... Ha... Me..." I said those words, I'm not putting my full power in that blast. But it'll be enough to at least knock him out. "HAAAAAAAAAAA" I screamed letting go of the blast. He still didn't get up. The blast sucked him in. I still sensed him, he wasn't dead. I sighed. How could Goku not have knocked him out. I flew over to Bebi and Goku's fight. Goku was winning so far.

Until. "Bebi it's ready!" I heard Bulma yell. My eyes went wide. No, he is not going to turn into a golden ape. Not on my watch. Bebi punched Goku in the face.

"Well what are you waiting for, start it up!" Bebi yelled at her. I lifted my hand and shot a ki blast the blood waves. But I was too late. Bulma already started it up. Nooooo! I screamed in my mind. As I saw Bebi turn into a Golden ape. I was terrified. His power grew dramatically. Even greater than my Super Saiyan 5. He roared. Fire coming out of his mouth. Causing the town to catch on fire.

I quickly got to Goku. I helped him up to his feet. He had blood all over his face. Pan came over and grabbed Goku's other hand. I realized something. There's something different about Pan. I saw that she was.

In Super Saiyan form!

* * *

SonPanssj4: Finally. Pan's a Super Saiyan. Woo Hoo!

Goku the Hedgehog: Why'd you beat me up like that. I would've gotten killed.

SonPanssj4: Because, I wasn't going to let you kill me or yourself. Bye guys.


	6. Pan's a Super Saiyan

Chapter 6: Pan's a Super Saiyan?!

I saw Pan's Super Saiyan form. She had golden hair. It was still down to her shoulders. She still had her bandana on. Her muscles gotten bigger. Her shirt ripped to above her belly button. Her pants gotten shorter. By what I can tell.

She's gotten stronger. Almost stronger than Goku or me combined. That's pretty strong. We looked forward as Bebi went on a rampage.

I heard Bulma scream. "Lord Bebi! Stop it!"

I looked at her and shook my fist. "That's what you did!" I pointed to her. "Don't go blaming Bebi for it! It's your fault!" I yelled at her. She looked down to me.

"Oh yeah, brat! It's your fault for letting him get away with this!" She pointed to me.

"It's all your fault for making this thing anyways!" I yelled at her.

"It's Bebi's fault for taking over all of us!" That's what I needed to hear. Bulma's still in there, somewhere.

"Then we're on the same side, huh?!" She nodded. I smirked as she was gaping like a fish. I tricked her, but she didn't need to know that. She ran back inside.

_'Prepare the blood waves. I need to face Bebi Ape-to-Ape.' _I said to her. I heard the blood waves turn to me. I put my hand out to Goku and Pan.

"Leave you might not wanna be apart of this." I said to them. Pan carried Goku out of here. I took a deep breath. Bulma started it up. I looked up, directly at the machine. Bulma ran out the tower and looked down to me.

"They're ready!" She yelled down. I nodded and closed my eyes as the waves struck my body. I held my head and screamed. I could feel myself growing. Like at my house when I transformed into an Ape. I grew fur all over my body. Brown fur to be exact. I grew red eyes. I grew long ears. My voice was changing. My hair grew longer. When I was finally finished, I roared all ready losing control. But that didn't last long.

I climbed up the tower. Then I saw Bulma, I grabbed her softly, and climbed back down. I ran over to where Goku and Pan was. I let her get out of my hands. I saw Kibito Kai teleport to us. He had the sacred water. First he poured some on Bulma. He flew over to me.

"Hey, what are you waiting around for? Go and get Bebi!" I did a silly salute with my hand and ran off to find Bebi. I found him near fire. I walked to him to make sure I looked like I was out of control. I climbed up a tower. But I fell through it. I landed on my back hard. I roared. Then I saw Bebi looking at the hole I fell through. I got back up and smashed the wall. Making the building fall too. I quickly rushed out of there and ran a few feet ahead. I looked at Bebi.

"You filthy Saiyan!" He yelled, hitting me with a ki blast. I fell over and kicked him in the stomach. I got back up and hit him with a ki blast of my own. He fell over landing on his back.

Then, my time was up. It's only been like 5 minutes. I'll fight him in my Super Saiyan 4 form. I shrunk again, into my Super Saiyan 4 form. I knocked Bebi off his feet for a second time. He said something to me a long time ago. He said.'You filthy Saiyan!' Yeah that was it. He could talk! Oh geeeeeeez! In the back trunk here!

I flew over to Bebi. I pulled an Maidens Rage on Bebi. Sorry Pan, I'm borrowing one of your moves. I powered up the two blasts in my hands. I shot them at Bebi, making him fall deeper in the crater.

"You think you can scratch me like that?" He laughed. "How pathetic." He said. My mouth hung open. Am I pathetic? I didn't even scratch him. I powered up to Super Saiyan 5.

"You won't defeat us Bebi!" I said. Charging at him. "There will always be light!" I grabbed his hand. Ran down his leg and flipped him over. I was breathing heavily. I saw him get up. He had a few scratches here and there. But it wasn't enough!

Is he really unstoppable?

SonPanssj4: Sorry guys for the short chapter! It's 10:17 here and I have school tomorrow. See you peoples!


	7. Working Together

Chapter 7: Working Together!

That one thought ran through my head. Like a cry for help. That's what I was asking. My Super Saiyan 5 isn't enough to stop him. I tried almost all my attacks at him. But nothing worked. I only have two more attacks I can do.

I put two fingers to my head. I powered up a Special Beam Cannon. "Special Beam Cannon!" I yelled as I unleashed the attack. It stinged him in his eye. I put my hand to my mouth to make me stop laughing. He held his eye and screamed. I laughed it all out. I wiped a tear from my eye and looked at Bebi. He was looking down. I saw his eye was filled with tears.

I laughed again. As loud as I ever did in my entire life. That is until, I saw my parents trying to help Bebi. Wait, what's that in Mommies arms. Is that Kyra? I stopped laughing. I quickly took Kyra from Mommies arms and held her. Kyra was awake. She was looking up at me. She laughed and pulled my spiky hair.

I laughed with her. She never failed to make me sad. I know she's under Bebi's control, but she still remembers me at least.

"a-da-da-da-da. Ahhhhh!" She screamed. I giggled. She's only a year and 6 months old. She was just getting used to having a tail. Which wrapped around my arm. She never cried in her entire life. Well, mostly when she sees me go out the door for school. I always have to take her with me to school.

I looked at my parents. Bebi yelled something at them and blasted them away.

I looked beyond the distance. "Mama!" I yelled. "Daddy!" I screamed. Kyra said the same things after me.

Bebi looked over to us and shot a blast at us." I shielded Kyra, but I wasn't so lucky. I wasn't so lucky man. I repeated in my mind. My back got hit and it burned. My back landed on the ground, I screamed. I coughed up some blood. I stood back up. I took out a baby carrier and strapped it on my back. It hurt a little. But I didn't care. I strapped Kyra in there and looked at Bebi.

"Hey Gorilla!" I yelled. Bebi turned to look at me. "Face Baby, Bebi!" I laughed as I turned around letting Kyra face him. She cried.

"She don't like you, ha ha ha ha ha!" I held both hands to my head and turned around.

"SOLAR FLARE!" I yelled. It stinged him again, he covered his eyes. That wasn't my last attack, no not yet. I flew away. I quickly reached where Goku and Pan were at. I landed quickly, but I didn't land on my two feet, I crashed to the ground, hard. I accientdently dropped Kyra. She didn't cry though. She crawled back to me and laid down on my stomach. I patted her on the head. She cried. No! I sat up and picked her up. I patted her on the back. She hugged me and cried on my shoulder.

I felt a hand on my back. I hissed in pain, my back was bleeding bad, and it hurt, like I'm being pumbled with a large spirt bomb. Kyra stopped her crying and rubbed her stomach. She's hungry, I took out my Capsule Case and pulled out #4. Which was Baby food. I gave her all of it, she ate quickly, and I was thankful for that.

The same hand rubbed my back. My shoulders went slack. I looked over my shoulder. I saw Hercule.

I turned. "Faker." I said.

Hercule laughed. "No, I'm the world champ." He laughed some more. I stood up. Now at my full height, I was towering over Hercule.

"Then explain to me why you can't knock me off my feet right now with your hardest punch?" I asked. He backed away and tripped. I still held Kyra. She was going to sleep. I saw her close her eyes and yawn. I held her with one hand. I looked over to where I last saw Bebi. It reminded me of my last attack.

"Hercule!" I said. He got back up and stepped to the side. I looked at him. "Take care of Kyra for me, if anything ever happens to her, you'll be facing my wrath." I gave Kyra to Hercule. Her tail wrapped around Hercule's finger. I grabbed Hercule by the back of the shirt and flew torwards Goku and Pan.

My tail touched my back. I hissed again. I gently put Hercule down and laid down on my stomach. Goku sat up and he, Pan and Hercule looked over to me.

"Is she your baby?" Pan asked. I shook my head. I looked over to Kyra. I sat up again. I took Kyra from Hercule and put her in my lap.

"She's my little sister. Goku and Pan." They looked straight at me. "She already said your names one time when I was hiding from Bebi. Piccolo found me and took me to his hiding place. He hid in a cave near a river and a good meditating place." I had tears in my eyes. "He said to me that she is going to have a great future as a fighter. He said that when she is older, him or me can train her." Kyra woke up. I sighed as she cried.

"What's the matter Baby?" I asked her. She stopped crying and looked at Goku.

"Hahahaha, Go-ku." Then she looked at Pan. "P-an." She got up from my lap, ran over to Pan, and hugged her. Pan laughed as she was tackled to the floor. Goku smiled. I stood up. I put Kyra near my feet and held her stomach with my tail. I turned around, Bebi's probably unblind by now.

"I need you guys help." They looked at me. "I'm going to power up a spirit bomb, like Goku did on Namek." They nodded as I held my hands up.

'People of the galaxy, give me your energy so we can stop Bebi from causing destruction all over the galaxy.' I said to all people and everything. I could feel power coming from people on Earth and from different planets. I looked forward and saw Bebi flying over to us.

"Pan, can hold off Bebi for a second?" She nodded and flew off. Transforming into a Super Saiyan.

Come on! Lets work together!


	8. The Huge Spirit Bomb

Chapter 8: The Huge Spirit Bomb

While Pan was holding off Bebi, I powered up a Spirit Bomb. She was doing pretty good, better than I ever saw her do. Kyra did what I was doing. Soon. I felt her energy come into the bomb. I looked up and saw the bomb getting bigger. Bigger than Goku's bomb on Planet Namek. But it wasn't enough.

_'Please don't let us loose!'_ I said again. Soon all the energy from all the plants, oceans, trees, and humans transferring their energy. But it still wasn't enough.

_'Alysha, we got this'_ I heard a voice say.

_'Who is this?' _I asked.

_'Zeus , the king of the gods. We're going to help you.'_ He said. I felt relived.

_'But. How didn't all you gods get controled by Bebi?" _I asked. I just had to know.

_'That's easy, we're stronger than him. You are too, if you believe in yourself. You're actually a God too.'_ He said. I was shocked. I can't be a god. I don't even half of my strength.

_'I can't, I not even a Super Saiyan God yet.'_ I said.

_'You will be, just look in the future.' _He said.

I looked over to Goku. "Hey, came you bring over the Gods of the Earth?" He nodded and Instant Transmissioned away. I looked down at Kyra. She had a smile on her face. I never seen her so happy. It was awesome when she flew up to me just now. I. Was. Shocked. She just taught herself how to fly. She put herself on my shoulder. I looked out to see Pan flying back to us.

Did she knock him out or something? She landed beside me and looked up at the Bomb.

"Pretty." I looked up at it. More power was still coming to it. Goku came back with every God on Earth. I stared in awe. Then I saw Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Javon, and Anthony fly over here.

"All right! The people I've been looking for!" I yelled. I didn't realize how hard it is to make a Spirit Bomb. Goku how do you put up with this?

"Put your hands up and transfer your energy." I said. Then gasped. No! Bebi's coming over here. Then he stopped suddenly, held his stomach and screamed. Then I heard a voice in my head.

_'I'm giving you all the time I can. Hurry it up! I can't hold him off much longer!' _It was Majuub! He's holding off Bebi, even though Bebi swallowed him.

"You heard the Man! Keep going!" Pan said. All the Saiyans circled around me and powered up to Super Saiyan form or higher. They had auras all around them. Javon and Ant were in their Super Saiyan 5 forms! I never realized that. I saw that all the Gods throw all the power they had at the bomb. This looked like a war battle scene. I powered up to a Super Saiyan 5 and transferred my energy too.

Soon all the Earths people were transferring their energy. I realized something. This Bomb is ready.

"Alright, it's ready!" I yelled at them. Everybody shielded themselves from when I threw it. Bebi soon spit Majuub out and I was ready. Bebi flew at me.

It's time for your end Bebi. I threw my arms back. The bomb did too. Then, I threw it! It was heading towards Bebi. I quickly got down on the ground and covered myself. The planet was shaking. I looked for Kyra and found her getting farther away from me.

"Kyraaa!" I yelled. I ran over to her and held her in my arms. I got down on the ground again and next to Goku. Kyra started to cry again.

"Shh sh sh sh." I soothed her. "Hush baby. We didn't say a word." I whispered. She stopped her crying and looked up at me with teary eyes. I held her tightly and she buried her head in my neck. Then the impact came. The planet rumbled violently. We all heard Bebi scream. Yes it was working. Then I felt my hair blowing in my face.

I felt a hand on mine. I looked at it. I was dizzy. My vision was blurry. I couldn't see straight. I looked over the distance. It was Goku holding on to my hand as the rest of the impact came. Darn it! Too much power! Then it all disappeared. I looked up. I couldn't sense Bebi's energy any more.

"Yeee Hawww!" I cheered as I threw Kyra in the air. I did the Harlem shake. We all laughed. Until, I felt something go down my throat. My eyes went wide. I froze. Bebi was still alive. He was trying to control me. Goku looked over to me. His face turned uneasy.

"Alysha are you okay?" He asked. That made everyone stop and look at me. My eyes closed tightly.

I screamed and held my head. There was an intense pain. I'm not letting him control me. I transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Get out of my body!" I yelled. Scratching my head. I screamed louder. Then there was a pain in my stomach. I held my stomach. I crashed to the ground. Shaking. I held my head with one hand and the other on my stomach. Everyone ran to me and shook me.

"Alysha! Control it!" I heard a voice say. It was Sonic.

"I- Ahh- a-am t-t-trying t-t-t-oo." I said, trying not to scream. I curled up into a ball. Like I was having a nightmare. I screamed louder than I used to. The pain returned, harder than ever. I was shaking hard. I transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. My fists clutched tightly. Drawing blood. I felt pain everywhere in my body. Mostly my head. I was on my hands and knees.

_'Saiyan, you are now under my control. Hahahaha' _Bebi said. And laughed

"NO. I'M NOT. AHHHH!" I screamed standing up and turning Super Saiyan 5. Then I felt that cold thing come up my throat. I spitted it out and collapsed to the ground. I was breathing heavily. I held my throat, coughing. I powered down. I laid down so I was facing the sky. I almost slipped up. I can't believe Bebi almost took over me. Darn him. I will make him pay.

I felt Kyra on my stomach. I held her there. I don't want to let her go. I soon felt a spaceship leave.

Bebi was trying to get away!


	9. Defeat of Bebi

Chapter 9: Defeat of Bebi!

Why? Of all people! It had to be me! I swear to you Dende, I'm going to make him pay! Once and for all! I stood up again. Only to be stumbling. Urghh! I saw that spaceship leaving. I am not going to let him get away with this! I pulled a Maiden's Rage. The two ki blasts were created in my hands. I powered up to a Super Saiyan 5. My feet weren't touching the ground anymore. I had tears in my eyes from coughing so hard. I looked up at the spaceship. Then I screamed as I put the two blasts together.

The Rage put together into something great, Bebi getting a kick in the butt cheeks. The Rage shot at Bebi, causing the spaceship to shake a little, but surely getting farther away from the planet and heading towards the sun.

Bye, bye Bebi. We all saw that the blast worked. Bebi vanished into the sun and died. I sighed. Finally, no more Bebi in my entire life.

I freefalled towards the ground. I landed on it. I laughed weakly. I looked up towards the sky. Earth. Mother Nature. She's so beautiful. I never seen it like this, but now. I will never forget this moment.

Then I felt someone pick me up. Probably bridal style. My head laid on his bare chest. I blushed. My face was getting all red. I looked up at the face of the person.

It was Goku. His piercing golden eyes were looking down at me. I blushed even more. I blinked. Everyone surrounded us, they touched Goku's shoulders. We Instant Transmissioned away. I closed my eyes. There was tingling all through my body. Then it all stopped. I felt Kyra on me. I looked at her and then my surroundings. We we're at Kami's lookout. Goku laid me down on the floor. Where Dende came over and dropped his staff. He was in control of his body now.

Dende put his hands over me. Okay, this is awkward. His hands started to glow. Then, in a flash, there was no pain anymore. My back was healed. I sat up and looked at myself. I didn't see no bruises or nothing.

My eyes sparkled. "Thank you Dende!" I said. He nodded. Kyra started to climb up on Goku. I saw her disapear behind Goku's back. Then her little head popped out on top of Goku's head. She laughed when I came closer to her and she hid her head again. I laughed too. Then she jumped from Goku's head to my face. I laughed harder when she started to climb on my head and sat on it.

Then I saw Sonic. I put Kyra down and ran over to Sonic. I tapped his shoulder. He turned around and his eyes got big.

I hugged him. "Thanks Sonic." I said.

"You're welcome." He said. I let go of him and walked away. "Okay Kyra time to get you home." I said to her. She looked at me. I picked her up and flew off of Kami's lookout. Ahh Earth's sky. I forgot how long it's been since I've seen it. Maybe a day or two. I don't know. Then I saw sprinkles everywhere. It was probably the sacred water.

I flew home. Where I saw my friend Jan Carlos on the front door step. I landed on the ground. Making him look up at me.

"Sup Alysha." He greeted.

"Hi Jan." I said. I walked up the steps and unlocked the door. I walked in and looked around. Everything looked the same. I walked up the stairs and headed to my room. I put Kyra on my bed and went to my closet. I got out the pair of shorts and threw them at Jan. They were his booty shorts.

"Thanks." He said. Walking out of the house. I turned to look at my baby sister. She was asleep. I cheered silently. I grabbed my Capsule Case and took out #18 and #10. #18 is my cell phone and #10 is my motorcycle. (The motorcycle Bulma uses in DragonBall) I jumbed out my window and landed on the soft grass in my front yard. My motorcycle popped out when I uncapsulized it. My cell phone did the same thing.

I got in my motorcycle and started to ride it. I got out my cell phone. I dialed my mom's phone number and pressed call. I put the phone to my ear as I speeded up. I need to get to Capsule Corp. Fast!

"Hello?" My Mom said.

"Mom, do you know where Capsule Corp. is?" I asked.

"Yeah, where are you now?" She asked. I looked up at the street sign.

"Uh, Bass st." I said to her.

"Then make a left and keep on going straight until you see a bakery. From there you take a right. Then a sigh will say, Capsule Corp. Then you're there." She said.

"Thanks Mom. Bye!" I hung up and put the phone in my pocket. My motorcycle made a left and went straight. I saw the bakery. I stopped my mototrcycle. I parked it on the curve and put my hand on the scanner. It scanned my hand.

"Security on." It said. I jumped off the motorcycle and walked into the bakery. I opened the door and went in. I sat a a free table and relaxed. I now realized. That I wasn't fully healed. My back was still hurting a little bit. My hand touched it. I cringed, until I sensed someone sit next to me. I opened my eyes and saw some random guy. He had sunglasses on.

"What the hell do you want?" I said, raising an eyebrow. He looked like a hobo. Wait, I remember Mom telling me to never judge a book by it's cover, even if they do look ugly. I took a deep breath.

"Hey hey. Don't get feisty now." I got angry. My eyebrows gotten closer to my eyes.

"Get away from me or I'll freak you ou tfaster than superman can fly." I said. Scooting away from him. He scooted closer to me.

Who the Hell is this guy?

Why is he looking at me like that?


	10. Android 17

Chapter 10: Android 17

"Who are you first off." I asked. Not liking this guy one bit. I can't even sense his power level.

He started to take off his sunglasses. Then I caught sight of something. I moved the jacket he was wearing. There was a red ribbon army sign on his shirt.

"Yo, get away from me!" I ordered. As he took off the sunglasses. He's Android 17! My eyes went wide. Then I saw a waiter come to our table. It was a man. Mad ugly!

"What can I get for you two today?" The man asked. I shook my head and looked down. I changed my mind, I don't wanna be here, get me away from this guy, body I swear, if you don't coop with me. I will make you coop with me. I got out of the booth and walked away. I opened the door and walked to my motorcycle.

My eyes saw that Android 17 was already in it. "Get out of my ride or I'll make you." I warned. He just laughed and stayed in it. I walked over to my motorcycle and took 17's hand. I put it on the scanner.

"Access denied. You're not Alysha." It said. It transformed into a robot and threw 17 out. Then it transformed back into a ride. I got back in and put my hand on it.

"Access correct. Welcome Miss. Alysha." It said. I sat back down and started it up.

"Hey, can you get us to the gas station?" I asked.

"Yes Miss. Which gas station?" It asked. Eyes popped up on it then a map of the city.

"The closest one to Capsule Corp." I said. It started to drive. I put my helmet on and put my hands on the handles. To make people think I was driving. We arrived at a stop light. It stopped and waited for a go sign. It said go and we took off.

"How far are we going?" I asked.

"A couple more minutes." It said. We turned and stopped. I looked to my right and saw Wawa. I pulled up and put my motorcycle in a free parking space.

"Put security on." I said. My legs walked me in and my eyes looked around. My hand went in my pocket and I pulled out a piece of bubble gum. I started to chew on it as I walked over to get a bag of chips and four donuts. I got a Doritos bag and two chocolate donuts, an apple fritter, and a vanilla donut with sprinkles on the top.

I paid the lady and walked out. I spit my gum out into a garbage can and walked over to my motorcycle. When I went in, I saw Android 17 leaning on the side of it. I growled.

"Motorcycle I change my mind. Can we go to my house?" I asked.

"Yes. Miss, but get this guy off my side." It yelled the last part.

"Why sure." I said. Glaring at 17. He looked over to me.

_'Ughh, this guy gives me the creeps.'_ I thought to myself. I sat down and took a deep breath.

"17 get out of here!" I yelled. He ignored me and laughed. My tail unwrapped itself from my waist, wrapped around some of 17's hair, and pulled on it. 17 got smacked to the ground. I laughed as my tail gave my hand a hi-5.

The motorcycle rolled out and drove over to my house. I guess I'll just fly there. If I see 17 again, I will strike him with the Maiden's Rage and see how he feels then. When we got there I heard crying. I raced in the house and went up to my room. I saw Kyra was crying and almost hanging off my bed. I picked her up and carried her downstairs. I went to the kitchen.

I got baby food and opened it. I grabbed a little spoon and fed it to her. She always stops crying when it comes to food like I always do. She looked up to me and smiled. I smiled back and fed her another spoonful.

Then I heard tapping on the window. I looked over there and saw some guy with gray hair. He had the color mustache. I'm guessing it's Krillen. But how does he know where I live.

"Come in?" I said very slowly. Then I turned to Kyra. She hopped out of my arms and walked over to the window where Krillen was at. She opened it and Krillen flew in.

"Yes Krillen?" I asked walking over to him. My tail touched my hand. I let it go.

"Goku needs your help." He said. I raised a eyebrow.

"What for?" I said crossing my arms, then Kyra attached herself to my legs. I took a deep breath.

"Can we sit for a second?" He asked. I nodded and pointed to a couch. I turned on TV and Spongebob came on. It was my favorite episode. Glove world R.I.P. Patrick was saying has the world gone mad when he's naked. Kyra sat in front of me and watched TV. Krillen and me sat down on the couch.

"Well, Goku just foundout that Chichi di-" I interrupted him.

"Wait wait wait. Hold on! First off I call her Bubbles and second, she died?!" I asked, he nodded.

"She died by a heart attack. We tried to sense her energy before, but we couldn't find it." He said looking down. Then I felt a power level rising quickly. I looked in that direction. I got Kyra and flew out the window with Krillen close behind. Kyra was on my back, she fell off a minute later, but my tail caught her. My tail held her tightly.

I blasted off again, I had to let Krillen climb on my back cause he was slowly falling behind. When we got there, Goku was sitting on the grass. He had his head in his hands. I walked over to him. Krillen climbed off my back and went inside. Kyra was trying to bite my tail. When she did bite it, I grabbed her by the hands.

"No, you bad baby." I said. She just looked in my eyes and laughed. I put her down gently. I watched as she walked over to Goku and patted her hand on his leg. While she was doing that she was saying 'pat-pat-pat-pat' I always love when she does that. Goku looked up, his face was all red.

I need to help him.


	11. Goku, please calm down!

Chapter 11: Goku, please calm down!

As I saw his kid form. It brought tears to my eyes to see his tear striked face. I felt like crying myself. Kyra looked up at him. She laughed again and climbed onto his leg and up his arm. Her tail was swinging back and forth. She planted herself on his shoulder and grabbed his ear. I grabbed her hand to make her let go.

She climbed again and laid her head on his head. She always does that. I sat down next to Goku and looked at him. He was looking at the ground. I took my hand and wiped away his tears. I sat in front of him and grabbed Kyra. Kyra sat in my lap and pulled my hair. I didn't mind it. Even when she pulled at my ear.

Before all this happened, I used to feed her a bottle and she holds my ear. Kyra always makes people feel better. Even when times are tough. Like now. Kyra made me feel better. All she has to do is make Goku feel better.

Then Kyra yawned. She's always tired. I grabbed her baby bag and the bottle. It was a milk bottle. I put it in her mouth and she held it with one of her hands. She held my ear with her other. I leaned down, I looked at Goku's face. He was having a hard time.

"I'll be right back." I said to Goku. He nodded. I walked inside. Everyone was watching TV or eating.

"Bulma." I called. Everyone looked at me. Kyra fell asleep and dropped the bottle. I picked it up and put Kyra on my shoulder. I walked into the kitchen. Where I saw Veggie at.

"Hi Veggie." He looked at me.

"Do I know you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Where's Bulma?" I asked. He pointed to a door on the other side of the Kitchen. I walked over there. My tail attached itself from my waist again and swung freely behind me.

I opened the door to find a bedroom. Bulma was watching TV too. She looked over to me.

"Oh, hi Alysha!" She waved. I waved back.

"Can you watch Kyra for a minute. I have to go calm Goku down." She nodded and I put Kyra beside her. I walked out and headed outside. Then I felt a pair of eyes on me.

"Who are you?" Master Roshi asked. Noooooo! I don't want to be near that pervert. It makes me sick to be around him. All of that oldness and pervertness around me. Nooooo!

I turned to face him. "I'm Alysha. Nice to meet you." I said. Shaking Roshi's hand. He blushed. I made a sick face in my mind. Then I turned around and waked outside. Goku was still sitting outside. I walked by him and sat next to him. My hand went to his upper arm and I squeezed it gently. He turned his head to look in my direction.

"I can't believe she's gone. I didn't want her to go. Now I know how she felt when I left her." He said.

I sighed. "It's okay Goku, I know how you feel." I said.

Turning his body my way he spoke. "You do?" He asked. I nodded. I let my tears fall. I can't relive my memories, but. It would be alright.

"My Nana Rose died when I was only five. She died of a heart attack like you did in the future with Mirai Trunks and all." My eyes were getting itchy. "I never got to meet my grandpas. They died before I was even born and last, my other dad, Maurice. He left us in 3007, I still remember the date, I saw him last on August 12 at 9:37 PM. He did some bad things in the past, but I never knew them until my Mom told me that when I was still in her womb, he tried to murder her or us."

I sniffed and scratched my arm. "I've had a crazy life. Until I met Sonic. He's the sweetest guy I can ask for. He offered to let me live with him if things got to out of hand with my family. I always needed time to myself. I broke a couple windows in my room because of what my cousin Chayce kept doing."

I clentched my fists tightly remembering her. I slammed my fist onto the ground.

"What did Chayce do?" Goku asked.

"It all started when she was four and I was ten years old. She kept playing my Xbox without permission. She kept bossing me and my brothers around, and one night where she got on my nerves." I got angry again remembering what she did to my baby sister.

"She actually kicked Kyra in the stomach which made Kyra throw up blood." I said, looking in Bulma's room. Kyra was awake and watching TV with Bulma. They were laughing. I smiled softly.

"When I found out about this, I went on a rampage. How dare she do that to a girl who's not even one years old yet. My parents and my brothers had to hold me back from tearing Chayce limb from limb."

* * *

AN: Sorry guys for a short chapter, but there will be a another part to this chapter. So stick with me.


	12. How it Happened

Chapter 12: How it Happened

"Here I'll show you what happened." I said. My hand went on Goku's head and transferred the whole thing.

_*Flashback*_

_I was just coming to my parents house from the store when I heard crying. I dropped everything and opened the door. Nobody was home. I gasped. Chayce was kicking Kyra in her stomach. I screamed in anger. I grabbed Chayce by the back of her shirt and threw her at the wall. Breaking the wall. She started to cry, but Kyra's was louder. _

_I quickly went to Kyra's aid and picked her up. She lost a lot of blood. I laid her down on my bed and went to Chayce. She was laying on the floor. I could tell that I wasn't backing down._

_"If you think, for one second, that I'll let you live, you're wrong, I'LL KILL YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled as I ran to her and punched her in the face making her cry out in pain and sliding a few feet away from me. _

(Remember people, I didn't know I was a Saiyan when this happened)

_The door opened, but I ignored it. I went over to Chayce and kicked her so far that she went past my family and hit the door, she coughed up blood and fell unconscious. Oh no, I wasn't done with her just yet. I ran over to her and grabbed her by the hand. There was blood dripping from her mouth and she had severe bruises. _

_"YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" I yelled as I threw her into the TV, making it crack and the glass sliding in her back. Then I felt arms around my arms and legs. I looked over my shoulder and saw it was my family. Then I saw Kyra come out of the room, looking as pale as a ghost. _

_"LET ME GO! SHE ALMOST KILLED KYRA!" I barked at them. I soon got free and grabbed my things. Not without throwing Chayce in her room to let her suffer. _

_Then I got out my Capsule Case and got out my motorcycle. I drove away in anger. I went to my house and it had my own changing rooms room. I changed it to my party room, I was listening to Airplane by B.o.B. _

_I want this torture to end. _

_*End Flashback*_

I took my hand off of Goku's head. I felt tears all over my face.

"I never saw Chayce again. But I know where she is. She got no memory of what I did to her. I managed to wipe out her memory. So I brought Kyra with me everywhere, so she wouldn't get kicked in the stomach again. Kyra healed over the months. I never left my eyes off her until Bebi came. Piccolo saved me from getting Bebi-fied.

He hid me in a cave and had the sacred water with him. I didn't know why he saved me, but all he told was that Kyra was going to have a great future." I wiped my eyes. My eyes were all puffy from crying. I pressed a button on my wristwatch.

"Come to Capsule Corp motorcycle and bring my Capsule Case too." I said.

"Okay Miss Alysha." The motorcycle called back.

Goku put his hand on my shoulder. "Well it's all going to be okay." He said smiling.

"Not in about 2 hours." I mumbled. My motorcycle came in the backyard and stopped behind me.

"Here you go Miss Alysha. That Android kept bothering me of where I was going." I sighed.

"#17 can never leave us alone huh?" I said grabbing my Capsule Case.

"Nope." Cycle said. I opened the case up and grabbed #17. I threw it out and it transformed into a go-kart that talks. The go-kart had one seat in the front and one in the back like a skinny car.

"Hi Ageku." I said getting in.

"Hello AJ." It said. I looked over to Goku.

"Wanna come, I have to get something. Isn't your birthday two days from now?" I asked.

"Yeah it is. I'll come if this isn't a prank or anything." I gave him a blank expression. I turned and started up the car when Goku came in.

"Don't tie your seatbelt into a knot like you did on the spaceship." I said, putting my seatbelt on, I put it in drive.

"Wait, I'll be right back." I said getting up and walking inside. I saw Roshi's eyes on me. I put my hand on his head and turned it towards the TV.

"Pervert!" I said to him. He had blood coming out of his nose. I walked over to Bulma's room and opened the door.

"Is Kyra awake?" I asked. She nodded. Bulma pointed at my foot. I looked down and saw Kyra staring at me. I picked her up.

"Thank you Bulma." I said. I still had my Capsule Case. I grabbed #3. I put it on the ground and what came out was a sword.

I strapped it on my back and walked out. Roshi got up from the couch and was walking behind me. In a flash, I grabbed the collar of his shirt, got my sword out and pointed it in between his eyes.

"Try one thing and I'll go Super Saiyan 5 on your ass." I said.

"There's a level five now?!" Krillen yelled.

I transformed into one. My blind eyes staring at them. They all stared in awe.

"Yes there is." I dropped Roshi on the couch and powered down. I walked out of the house. Kyra was flying. She held my hand while I got in the go-kart. I looked over to Roshi and made his glasses blow up in his face.

"Pervert!" I yelled again and drove at 70 mph out of Capsule Corps back yard. I went on the street with my motorcycle following closely behind.

Let's go get some presents!


	13. How do they know me?

Chapter 13: How do they know me?

As Goku, Kyra and me drove off the Capsule Corp yard. Kyra kept pointing to different restaurants. She was probably hungry. Like me. I stopped over at Wal-mart.

"I suggest you come with me Goku, Ageku can take care of himself." I said, unbuckling myself and getting out with Kyra's tail wrapped around my whole arm. Goku was following behind.

We went to all the food. On cue, Goku and Kyra's stomach growled.

Goku laughed. "I guess we need something to eat." I sighed. I grabbed a cart and put Kyra in it. When we got back to the food aisle. I gave Goku $500.

"Go to the meat aisle and go get what you want, but it has to equal what money you have now." He nodded and ran over to the meat. I took Kyra to the presents.

"Okay Kyra, what should I get for Goku." Then I heard screams and I was attacked by people.

They kept asking me random questions. Like, 'Was it true you defeated Bebi.' I raised an eyebrow, then I saw Goku come over with lots of food. He put them in the cart, then I put him in the cart and ran to the cashier.

"Yo, here's 500 dollars for everything that here. Gimmie the scanner." I grabbed it and made it scan all the meat. I walked out and ran to the go-kart.

"Ageku, can you put all this meat in your trunk?" I asked.

"Yes I can Miss Alysha." He opened the trunk and I put all the meat in there. I hopped in my seat and strapped myself in. Goku strapped himself in, I drove out, and away from those stupid reporters.

"Goku, didn't we wipe out the memory of Bebi from everyone?" I asked.

"No, we didn't have the Dragon Balls. So we couldn't wish for anything." He said.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "People are going to be all over me now." I said. Then, something made us stop in our tracks, a robbery was happening. I stopped behind the cops. They looked over to me.

"Oh, Miss Alysha, thank god you came in time." One cop said. I raised an eyebrow and looked over to Goku. He shrugged his shoulders. I hopped out and handed Kyra to Goku.

I walked up to the front. All eyes were on me. I walked inside. Where I heard a gunshot. I caught the bullet.

I looked at it. "Hmm, nice move guy, but not enough." I said. I took my sword out. I looked at the robbers, they're three of them, they were holding a girl captive.

_'Hmm, I have to think of a way to get that girl out of here with her being caught in the cross fire.' _I thought. I looked at the guy with the money. In a flash, I had the money and threw him out. I looked at the guy with the weapons, I flicked the bullet over to him and it got stuck in his hand. I threw him out too. He landed in the cop car. I looked at the guy with the girl. I was behind him.

I put the sword to his neck. "If you want to live your life to the fullest, I suggest you drop the girl, and turn yourself over to the police." I said. He dropped her and ran out. I smirked as I helped the girl up. I put the money on the counter and walked the girl out. They're were cheers everywhere.

"Hey, stop your cheering, giving me a headache." I said, holding my head. I walked back to the car and drove away again.

"Ageku take me home, I have to lay down, and when you're done with that, can you take Kyra back to Mom, and get back here?"

"Yes." He said, I let go of the wheel and looked back to Goku.

"So, how you feeling?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Hungry and tired." He said. I nodded and looked forward. Kyra touched her stomach and lifted her shirt up. That scar was still there. It was purple.

She touched it. It made her whine and look up at me. I got up here with me and laid her down. In a few minutes we arrived at home. Kyra fell asleep, I strapped her in and let her go. I got the meat out. Ageku took off and we headed inside. I slipped my card in and opened the door.

"Home sweet home." I said. Going in the Kitchen and putting the meat in the never-ending refrigerator. I grabbed a bowl of chips and headed in the living room.

"Here you go." I said, giving the bowl to Goku.

"Thanks." He said happily and went upstairs. I went upstairs too and went to the changing rooms room. I changed the room to my bedroom. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. Until my phone rang.

I answered it. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey Alysha it's Bulma." She said.

"Oh, hi Bulma." I said getting out of bed and changing my room to the dressing room.

"Is Goku there with you?" She asked.

"Yes he is." I said, looking through my shirts and pants.

"Can, I please talk to him?" She said.

"Sure." I said, very slowly. I walked into the living room, where I saw Goku watching Regular Show.

"Goku." I said, he looked over to me.

"Yeah?" He said with a mouthful of chips.

"Bulma." I said, handing the phone to him.

"Hi Bulma." He said. I walked over to the Kitchen again. But, I stopped in my tracks. Everything was shaking and I fell down to the floor. I heard Ageku come through the door and stop behind me.

"Goku, get in here!" I yelled. He walked in and put the bowl in the counter. He gave me the phone back and hopped in Ageku. I hopped in too and drove off.

It's the end of the world.


	14. Mother Earth's End

Chapter 14: Mother Earth's End

I drove through the wall and drifted into the road.

"Ageku, go at your toppest speed to Capsule Corp." I said. Ageku started to go a lot faster and because I wasn't buckled I had to hang on to the sterring wheel. In less than a minute we arrived at Capsule Corp. Goku and me got out of Ageku and ran inside. We sensed power levels down stairs and went there.

I looked down the long stair case. I grabbed Goku's hand and slid down the rail going in circles. We saw the others running down the stairs, so I stuck my tounge out and laughed. I dropped Goku next to them and stood on my two feet while sliding down the rail. I never had so much fun in my life. This is better than playing video games.

Another Earthquake hit, I still kept my balance. I reached the end of the rail, I jumped off, doing a front flip and landing back on my two feet.

"Stuck the landing." I said, walking over to the computer. I sat down in the chair and started to type. I got the Planet's signal. When the screen came up, Bulma and Bra were arguing.

"Hello people!" I yelled. They turned they're attention to me. I growled and crossed my arms.

"The Earth's about to end and all you two are doing is arguing." I said. Bra screamed.

"It's going to end, there's still so much I wanted to shop for!" She yelled. She started to run around the room like she was going to explode.

"Bra calm down, I bet there's pretty shopping places on Tuffle Planet." I said, that seemed to calm her down.

"What if there is no shopping places here?" She said with her hands on her hips. I put my hand on my forehead and sank into the chair. Just like Vegeta, she has to be so arrogant.

"Then go build one!" I said. Then I heard footsteps coming from the hallway. It was the rest of them coming down. Took them long enough, why can't people do what I do and slide down the rail.

"What if there's no peices to build it?" She asked.

"God man, I don't know, break peices off of buildings and build it, now stop with the questions. The world's going to end in one week and we need a plan to get all the humans from here to that planet. The only way is to use Instant Transmission to get everyone to the ship over there." Then I saw Kibito Kai come into view.

"Kibito Kai could you help us?" I asked.

"I'd be glad to." He said. Coming from over there to here. I looked at him and put my hands behind my head.

"We only got Goku, you and me to Instant Transmission everyone to the ship, bu-" I was interruped by Goku.

"How do you know Instant Transmission?" He asked.

I chuckled. "Ahh, I have my reasons, a little bit of movies, and TV can make you learn a lot of things." I nodded to the last 14 words, closed my eyes and smirked.

"As I was saying, how are we going to get everyone to listen to us. They sure didn't listen to Vegeta when you were creating a spirit bomb so how should they listen to us?" I asked myself. Then something popped in my mind, everytime Hercule lied about being champ the humans still believed him.

"Wait, that's it!" Everyone exclaimed and looked at Hercule.

Hercule pointed at himself. "Y-you want me to get them to listen, fine, but all of you owe me." I got fire in my eyes.

"This is not a fucking game old man. Say one more thing like that again and I'll leave you in space to slowly die while being out of breath." I smiled and stood up. "Ahh, yes, someone slowly dieing under my fingernails, kind of like Chayce did." I laughed and flew upstairs. I reached the top and walked out the door.

I capsulized Ageku and grabbed Hercule by the back of his shirt and flew off. The rest followed and then his stupid mansion came into view. I let him walk inside and he came upstairs with bagases. We all had to put one on except for Vegeta, I had to put it on him by force.

Goku, Pan, Trunks, and me were listening to Hercule give his speech.

"You know Alysha, that wasn't nice of how you threatened my grandpa." Pan said. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes.

"What did you expect, my Saiyan side took over me that time."

_'Oh, so you're going to blame it on me?'_ She said.

"Yes, I am, you can't do a damn thing about it." I said out loud. I heard her growl. I chuckled. She can never stop with her temper. When Hercule finished his speech, another Earthquake hit and the people started to mumble. Then clap. Goku and me transformed into Super Saiyan 4's and took off.

I arrived at a baseball field where I landed and all eyes were on me.

I grabbed a microphone and spoke into it. "Hey, everybody, I know Hercule informed you all about Earth's end so I am your transportation, so come down here and hold hands." They all did so and I raised my hand.

"Alright we ready?!" I yelled. They all cheered and I Instant Transmissioned out of there and onto the ship. Everyone got in in a hurry and I took off again, this time I landed in the middle of a Broncos game. My dad would love to see this. I still had the mic and said the same exact thing I did with the other field.

"Everyone hold hands and hold on tight." I yelled as we took off and into the ship. I took off and got all of the North America to the ship. Another Earthquake hit and this time it was harder. Things were falling apart.

"We have to do this quick so come on!" I yelled. Goku and me rescused the rest and got the last ones at the same time.

"Got any room for five more?" Goku asked. They all cheered, until four voices spoke out at the same time.

"DANI!" One said. "KYRA!" Those were my parents.

"Wait what Kyra, Kyra!" I yelled. Goku was preparing to do Instant Transmission, but I held his arm. Tears were welling up in my eyes.

"My baby sister is out there, I'll take care of it." I took off to see the Earth a complete red with lava all over the place.

I heard crying. A baby girl. I took off to the sound off that voice and found Kyra laying down with lava surronding her.

"KYRA!" I yelled. I picked her up and soothed her.

"LITTLE BOY, HELLO ARE YOU OUT THERE!" I yelled as loud as I can.

"Is this who your looking for?" I knew that voice. I gasped and turned around.

He was here.

The guy who saved me from Bebi.

* * *

Hey everyone, check out my poll on my profile.


	15. Piccolo's Last Stand

Chapter 15: Piccolo's Last Stand

I turned to see Piccolo with the little boy and a puppy. Piccolo walked over and handed the boy to me. He was knocked out. I looked over to Piccolo.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked.

"I was looking out for some lone survivors. I see you you finally figured out you're a Saiyan." He said.

"Well he better get going, she's about to blow." I said, putting my fingers to my head, but my energy left me and I reverted back to my normal form. I looked at myself. I put my fingers to my head again and concentrated, but I got no anvil. I stomped my foot on my ground.

Then I stared at Piccolo's face. "I'm sorry Piccolo, I ruined our chances to escape, now we're all going to die." I said, sinking to the floor, I stared down at Kyra's face. She was smiling at me. She doesn't realized that she isn't going to school or grow up. I hugged her and looked at Mother Earth. She was a mess, a red mess.

It was all because of the black star dragon balls, it was because of Bebi, it was because of Emperor Pilaf.

"Don't apologize, you think you're not strong enough." He held up my hand. "You're Alysha, you surpassed Goku and Vegeta combined in power, you can do anything." He smirked as I put two fingers to my head. I screamed and disappeared. I closed my eyes and waited, when my feet touched solid ground, I opened my eyes, and saw everyone.

They erupted into cheers and Dani ran into his parents arms. They all cried.

"We did a good job, didn't we Piccolo?" I asked him. When he didn't answer, I turned to where he was supposed to be.

"Um, Piccolo?" I asked, but he wasn't there. I looked at the spot where he was supposed to be. I ran to the window where I saw Earth slowly crumbling at the hands at the Black Star Dragon Balls.

_'Alysha, Gohan, can you hear me?' _It was Piccolo.

_'Piccolo?' _Gohan and me said at the same time. Then I felt a breeze even though the window isn't open, I saw Piccolo in front of me. He touched my shoulder.

_'Alysha, you turned out to be a great Saiyan in the days, go train the brat for me huh?' _Tears were welling up in my eyes.

_'Don't go.'_ I said with a shaky voice, but he shook his head. His hand touched my heart.

_'I'll always be with you inside of there, take care of yourself.' _He said, those words echoed in my head as he slowly faded away.

"Don't go." I said again, but this time out loud, I wasn't heard under deaf ears. Goku, Pan, and Trunks came over to me, Piccolo's shadow faded away as they came closer.

"No, please don't go!" I said a little louder, letting my tears fall as Piccolo faded away. I dropped to my knees and hugged myself, I stood up and I ran over to the window again. My hands shaking on the window as the planet known as Earth faded in a white light and blew up. I heard Piccolo's scream in my mind.

"Alysha?" Goku started, but I interrupted him.

"Piccolo!" I screamed, preparing to do Instant Transmission again, but my hand was grabbed from my forehead, I looked up and saw Goku's Super Saiyan 4 face looking down at me. More tears welled up in my eyes and I hugged Goku. I cried in his chest. I feel so weak right now, I let go of Goku and sinked over on the floor. My mind was messing with me.

I clutched my fist and banged it on the floor. "It's all my fault." I said. I was speaking tellipathically to Gohan also. I could hear him crying. "I'm so sorry Gohan, it's all my fault." I said the whole thing out loud. "If I hadn't been so stupid and worrying about how we was going to die, I could've rescued him too. I sorry Gohan, I'm sorry."

I hugged my knees and silently cried to myself. "I'm a fucking idiot!" I yelled. "Goddamn you mind, you always tell me the wrong." I let my fist hit my head and I grabbed my Capsule Case, I fumbled through it and found the right one. #2, I uncapsuled it and a picture arrived in my hands. It was a picture of Kyra, me and Piccolo.

Kyra was laughing, I was smiling, and Piccolo looks like he has other places to be. I smiled at my camera. It does keep memories. Then my thoughts were interrupted by a puppy coming at my side and licking my hand. I pet it and stood up to come face-to-face with the parents of the boy I saved. The boy hugged me. I was surprised at first, but I hugged him back and handed him the puppy back.

"Thank you for saving our boy Miss." The guy with the farmer hat said. "It means a lot." He said. He and the woman shook my hands.

"Your welcome, I'm happy to help." I said, putting the boy down and letting him play with the puppy. I looked out the window again, but didn't cry. I crossed my arms and walked towards Kyra. She was playing with Trunks hair.

"Get off me demon baby." He said trying to get her off. Pan and Goku were laughing.

I walked over to Kyra. Trunks looked over to me. "Can you get her off of me?" He asked. I shook my head and laughed. He screamed at me to get her off, but I was laughing so hard to pay attention, then I heard crying.

"What did you do to her?" I barked.

"Nothing, I just pried her off me and she started to cry." I growled and took her.

"Because, she likes your hair. Grow up!" I said. Grabbing a bottle out of my bag and feeding it to her. She started to play with my ear. I grabbed my phone and began texting my Mom.

"Mom, can blame me for killing someone?" I asked. It ringed my Mom's ringtone which was. 'Hey, read your damn text'.

"No why?" She asked.

"Because, I was-" I was looking over my shoulder to see Goku, Pan, and Trunks spying on me.

"Esdroppers!" I yelled. I continued texting my Mom. "Saving Kyra and a little boy from Earth when Piccolo showed up, I reverted back to my normal form and Piccolo transferred his energy to me. I used the energy to get back here, but Piccolo got left on Earth." I sended her the text.

"Oh so that's what happened." Goku said scratching his chin. I growled and watched Kyra fall asleep. I hugged her. I don't know what would happen to me if Kyra was left on Earth. There would be an angry Super Saiyan on a killing spree. I cried into her shoulder. But then I heard the ship turn off.

We landed on Planet Tuffle.


	16. Memories

Chapter 16: Memories

The ship landed with a thug and went off. I carried Kyra over to the door. It opened in front of me and set down on the ground. My face was red from all the crying. Goku put a hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and looked at some other people. I saw Ant and Javon.

I got tears of joy. "Ant, Javon!" They looked over to me. They smiled as I hugged them to death. "I missed you guys so much. It's great to see you!" I said as they pulled back.

"Yeah Alysha. We both got a secret that we were going to tell dad, but you came to us first, want to hear it?" I nodded. They leaned in so they were close to my ear. "We're Assassins." They said. I just stood there while they were going on about how they did it and I nodded my head very slowly to everything they said.

"Aren't you guys already Assassin's by being a Saiyan." They shook they're heads. "Yes you guys are, except that you don't use weapons to defeat your enemy. You guys are turning into that Ezio guy. Dende I swear." I said.

"congratulations on defeating Bebi." Javon said, I smiled. "How'd you do it?" He asked.

I frowned. "Well, you know how Bebi tries to control people's body, right?" They nodded. "Well, he tried to do that to me and it felt horrible, I felt real pain, like some other Saiyan trying to tear my head off. I eventually got him out and he tried to escape like he did on the movies. I transformed into a Super Saiyan 5 and pulled a Maiden's Rage on him."

"Did Pan mind?" Ant asked.

"No Ant, she beat me to a pulp when I pulled that move." I said sarcastically. I shook my head and continued. "I shot the blast and it hit him all the way into the sun." I pointed up in the sky where the sun was located. "He turned into little drops of dust." I finished. They looked at me. Then Kyra started to cry.

"You take the baby, I got business to take care of." I said. Giving Ant and Javon Kyra, I flew over to a certain someone I need to give an apology. I looked over at Gohan who was still staring over what used to be Earth. I flew down and walked over to him.

I touched him on the shoulder. Making him look at me. It made my heart burst through my chest and wish it would be on Earth, to see Gohan's face.

"I-I'm sorry Gohan, I ruined everything." I said.

"What do you mean?" He said with a cracky voice.

"I could've saved Piccolo if I had saved my energy, Piccolo would still be alive." Gohan shook his head.

"He didn't die because he left you on Earth, he died because he sacrificed himself to save all of us." He said. I stepped back and held my head, how did I not know this, it was so simple.

"But why, didn't he care for his own safety?" I asked. He shook his head again.

"I don't know, but he did create the Black Star Dragon Balls. So if he died, the black Dragon Balls would turn to stone." He said, looking up at the sky again. I took off and headed off to Sonic. He can make me feel better. I found him looking around the place.

"Sonic!" I yelled, he looked up to me, I landed and hugged him very tightly. I cried in his chest.

"What's wrong Alysha, Bebi's finally defeated!" He said excited. I shook my head.

"No, I'm happy about that, but can you help me with something?" I asked. He nodded and looked down at me. Sure I was smaller than him, but only a few inches.

"I can't help, but feel that I killed Piccolo when Earth got destroyed." I said. He scratched his arm in thought.

"So that's why Gohan was crying, well, I know you didn't kill him Alysha. You are nice, strong, and cool. He even saved me from Bebi once and helped me transform into Super Saiyan 4. But Bebi got me again." He said. That made me feel better, but not for the whole month, just for the whole week.

"Thanks Sonic, you're a true friend." I lightly punched his arm in a friendly way. He laughed and ruffled my hair. I laughed too. He did make me feel better.

"You know you kinda remind me of Goku." Sonic said. I nodded. I actually do a lot of stuff like Goku. I can do the impossible, look at the bright sides, and be afraid of needles.

"Yep." I said, putting my hands on my hips. All this talk has brought me some memories of the past. Before I knew I was a Saiyan, I taught Sonic how to fly. I showed him to a Chinese Buffet restaurant. Ahh, those were good times. But, no one can change the past.

"Hey Sonic, what do you want to do?" I asked, putting my hands behind my head and relaxing.

"Probably go take a flight and looked for stuff." He said, flying up. I did too and we took off. Sonic reminds me of Piccolo. Not that much, but enough. After a few minutes, I found something.

"Hey, I found a pool." I said, Sonic landed on the ground, but I landed straight in the pool. It was freezing cold, which got goosebumps all over my skin, I swan up and splashed water all over Sonic. He laughed and rubbed his eyes. I swam away from him as he jumped in the water after me. He splashed water on me. I screamed and rubbed my eyes. They were adjusting to the light.

"I see the light, Grandma is that you now." I laughed and disappeared from Sonic's sight. He looked under water, but I was flying above him. I dropped my ki and fell on Sonic. He screamed and fell down under water.

This was the most fun I had in my life.


	17. Free Time

Chapter 17: Free Time

I finally have some time for Sonic. We both saved each other from enemies, even though we thought we weren't Saiyan, I watched mostly all DBZ episodes, so it was easy learning all their moves. We met on this site called Fanfiction. It started with a review from me. He PM me saying thanks. That's how we became friends.

He told me to call him Sonic, I told him to call me Pan or Panny. But after some time he started calling me by my real name Alysha. He was 15 when we met and it was some time after my birthday. My birthday is actually in about 2 weeks. September 18th. We pretend to be at each others house and we pretend we're Saiyans.

That tail he has now, I gave him that by drinking a weird drink. He's now a quarter Saiyan. Not like me, he didn't have to go through heat season. Mom and Dad always had to tie me to a bed to stop me from marking someone that I didn't want. I almost went too far when marking my own brother.

Sonic and I have been best friends for ten years. Can you believe that? I guess not. He was always nice to me. We had a few arguements about me swearing at people in my stories. The last time I PM him was before Piccolo saved me from Bebi. That last PM was. 'Why aren't you talking to me?! Sonic please talk! *cries* I don't know what's wrong, but can you please talk?!'

I haven't talked to him because I spended my time with Piccolo hiding. Sonic came over to the cave once, but Piccolo said to hide with Kyra. Sonic eyes turned red when he looked over to our hiding place. I silently cried after he left. I couldn't even talk to him. I swore to myself that I was going to defeat Bebi. I turned emotionless after that promise I made.

Almost like Vegeta, I would sit in the back of the cave, listening to this song called Five Seconds. Kyra would come to me or Piccolo if she saw something in the bush.

Now that Bebi's gone. I have some free time with Sonic. "Hey Sonic, how come you didn't PM back?" I asked. He looked over to me and frowned.

"I'm sorry Alysha, Bebi took over me at that time and I didn't pay any attention to my Ipad or DS." He said. I nodded and looked over at the city. Only a few hours ago, a battle took place there. Bebi vs Me. Of course the Saiyans win. But it was so unfair when I saw Goku almost get killed when Bebi threw is death ball at him. I could've saved him, but I didn't make it in time. It was five people against one. Unfair. Bad guys don't play by the rules.

I looked over at Sonic. "Remember when I told you I would protect you from any harm?" I asked. Popped in my mind.

"Yes." He said, nodding very slowly.

"I can't keep that promise. But I can show you two new moves I learned. They're both the same thing. But the words are different and one blast is stronger than the other." He nodded. We both flew to an open field and looked at a tree.

"Now do what I do." I said, putting my hands in front of me. He did the same. I put my ki in the blast and yelled. "Blood Storm Attack!" I yelled. He yelled it too and our blasts hit the tree head on. It got vaporized.

"Good job." I said. He nodded. My blast was a Blue and a Red color. His was Red and Yellow. Huh, awesome. "Now do the same thing, but repeat after me." He nodded. I yelled. "Electric Blood Storm Blaster Attack." Sonic yelled out that too. Our blast became the same and split more trees.

"That took a lot out of me." I said. "It always takes some of my blood. But not you, because you're not a vampire." Sonic backed away from me with his hands up.

"You're not going on a rampage like you did on the Monster Moon, right?" Sonic raised an eyebrow. I shook my head.

"That is going to be on my birthday I go on a rampage. I'll be able to control myself at times, but the rest of the night I go on a killing spree." I said. Sonic sighed in relief.

"I think it's time to go back. It's 8:44." I said, Sonic nodded and we blasted off into the night. This day has been fun. We should do this more often. As the city came into view, I saw Ant and Javon looking over the streets. We landed in front of them and I put my hands on my hips.

"Really?! Who goes Assassinating at 8:30?" I asked. They shrugged their shoulders and handed Kyra back to me.

"Alysha, can you come back home?" Where did that question come from. I shook my head.

"Not after you guys sided with Chayce, when she almost killed Kyra. Ha, I don't think so." I glared at them. "Why would you guys want me back anyways?" I asked, patting Kyra on the back and rocking her back and forth. "They only want Kyra back right?" I looked up at Ant. His face was only showing.

"No, it's boring around the house without you. We can't even get dinner, because Mom and Dad work at night." I rolled my eyes.

"You can't even cook. What are you guys, 13. I brung Kyra with me for a reason, so she can never be alone with that little baby hater, you call a cousin!" I yelled. Ant and Javon looked at each other before they walked past me.

"Thank you." I said as Sonic and me walked into a free house. But it was already sold with some Imeakians.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to disturb you." I apoligized.

"Oh, it's okay, we don't mind a few other visitors, and the woman who defeated Bebi." The lady said. I smiled and sat down next to her. Then some robots came over.

"Hello sillies." Okay, this is like DBGT Abridged. "Now give me your three-fity." Three dollars and fifty cents.

"Aww, damn it." The man said.

"Well, here's a dollar." The lady said.

"Aww, don't give him no dollar, he gon' want more." I laughed and blasted them to bits.

"As you were saying." I said.

"You two can have the spare bedroom." The man said. We nodded and went in there. I had to stay up all night. Since I sleep in the morning. I kept on my clothes. I looked out at Bbi's tower. I looked over at Sonic who was sleeping. I flew out of the house with Kyra and into Bebi's tower. I looked over at the place. I sat in his chair, where I last slept.

I fell asleep thinking about how Kyra is going to be when she grows up.

She has a great future.


	18. Earth and Piccolo's back!

Chapter 18: Earth and Piccolo's back!

I woke up to someone shaking me. Kyra was laying down on me. I put my hand on her and she reached up to play with my hand. I opened my eyes and looked to my right. I saw someone, but my vision was failing me. I blinked a couple of times before seeing Pan looking at me.

"Yes Pan?" I asked. She said something, but I didn't hear it.

"What?" I said, sitting up.

"We're getting ready to use the Namek Dragon Balls and make Earth return." I nodded and we both flew out of Bebi's tower. Kyra was hanging onto my tail with her's and she was playing with my shoe. Pan and me landed behind Ant and Javon.

"Seriously, why do you have horses?!" I exclaimed.

"Cause, it makes ladies like us, we already had a few." Ant winked and turned to Dende.

"Okay, they have summoned him, you want Earth back right?" We nodded. After a few seconds, we saw Earth back in the sky. We cheered and screamed. "You want everyone except the Z-fighters and Alysha's family to erase the memory of Bebi?" We nodded again. "Do you guys have a third wish?" they shook their heads.

"Wait, I have a wish." I said. All heads turned over to me. "Can you make sure Piccolo never made that sacrifice on Earth?" I asked, I was hoping that Piccolo would come back.

"I'll try." Dende said, he closed his eyes and Piccolo came over next to me looking at his hands.

Tears welled up in my eyes. "Piccolo!" I screamed as I hugged him tightly. Gohan did the same thing. I cried in his cape as Kyra tugged on my tail. I let go and let Gohan talk to him. I picked up Kyra and she climbed on my head. I held her feet and started humming the mission impssible theme.

I walked over to Goku and looked down at him. "Should we start heading back to Earth with the ships?" I asked him.

"We should if we want to collect the Black-Star Dragon Balls." He said. I nodded and grabbed the micraphone again. I flew up off the ground and put the micraphone to my mouth

"Everyone may I have your attention please?" I asked. Soon everybody on the ground was looking at me.

"I need every human to get on the spaceships you came to Tuffle Planet in. If all of you doesn't fit in, then you'll be Instant Transmissioned to Earth. Now everyone pack their stuff and get on the ship, thank you people!" I said. I flew back on the ground and everyone left. I took Kyra off my head and let her fly over to Piccolo. She grabbed onto his arm and sucked on her thumb.

I laughed and walked over to Pan. "Congrats at the new Super Saiyan form." I said giving her a fist bump.

"Thanks for defeating Bebi." She said. I grinned and raised a fist into the air.

"If it wasn't for any of you guys, I wouldn't of defeated Bebi." I said, giving a peace sign.

"Why did you say those words to Grandpa Hercule anyway?" She asked, looking up at me.

I sighed and knelt down to her level. "Because when it was the Cell games, your father defeated Cell and Hercule took the credit. I got mad after he took the credit of the defeat of Majin Buu." I said, touching her shoulder. "I'm sorry about what I said to him, but just don't let him take the credit anymore." I smiled. Pan laughed and hugged me. Okay, sudden action right now. I hugged her back before we both flew to one of the spaceships.

"Here's the brat back." Piccolo said handing Kyra back to me. Kyra sucked on her thumb and put her head on my shoulder.

"Do you want to fall asleep again?" I asked her.

She made baby nosies and grabbed my hand. I rocked her back and forth before transforming into Super Saiyan 4 once I saw no one else go on the spaceship. "Grab onto my shoulder and don't let go." I said, they did that before I Instant Transmissioned to Earth. I opened my eyes and saw that Earth had its blue sky and safe cities.

Everyone cheered and got out of the ship. Piccolo and Pan let go of my shoulder and cheered too. I handed Kyra to Pan and Instant Trasmissioned to Tuffle Planet. The rest of the ships were taken away. I walked around. Everyone seemed to have left. Except a few. I Instant Transmissioned to the closest and saw that it was some old guy.

It was Master Roshi. Aww geez. "Alysha, what're you doing here?" I held my arm when he came close to me.

"I was looking for some extra people that didn't make it to the ship in time, I didn't expect you to be here." I said, backing away from him. He lunged at me before I stepped to the side and tripped him. He fell face first in the ground, he stood up andturned around, but I was out of his sight.

He looked around. I decided to scare him. I powered up a ki ball before sending it near his feet. I quickly Instant Trasmissioned away. I appeared at the Imeakians place.

"Hi again, do you want to stay on Earth?" They looked at each other before nodding.

"We'll come to Earth, but do you have extra rooms?" The guy asked.

I grinned. "I always have extra rooms. I have room for you and your children." I grabbed all of htem by the shoulders, Instant Transmission to my house and in the guest room.

"And is there any of those three-fity robots over here?" I shook my head and left. I got Roshi and threw him in the ocean near his place. I got the rest and returned to my house. I changed the rooms to my bed and laid down. When I closed my eyes my phone rang.

I picked it up and put it on speaker. "What, I'm trying to sleep." I whined.

"Um, I still have Kyra, do you want me to bring her over or you pick her up?" I heard Pan say.

"Can your parents take care of her until I come over?" I asked. Going into my closet and getting my pajamas.

"They said that's fine. Kyra really likes them though." I laughed.

"Kyra loves everybody,except Master Roshi, whenever she looks at him, she cries and hids behind me." I said chuckling at Kyra's actions.

"Okay, I'll talk to you when you get here, bye." Pan said.

"Bye Pan." I said, hanging up. I put my pajamas on and fell asleep.

Into globworld!

* * *

SonPanssj4: Make sure to check out my Poll on my profile!


	19. Vampire

Chapter 19: Vampire

I woke up to someone shaking me.

"THERE'S NO MORE FOOD!" My eyes shot open and I dashed out of bed. But someone caught me. It was Goku.

"Ughh, don't do that to me." I whined and plopped down on the floor. I checked my clock. About 30 more mintures until I have to pick up Kyra. "So, what's new?" I asked, letting him climb on my shoulders. It's kinda funny seeing Goku as a little kid. We walked out and I switched the rooms to the guest room. They were sound asleep. I switched it to my wardrobe and put Goku down.

"There's a party for Trunks birthday next week and Bulma invited you. Do you want to come?" He asked, circling his fingers.

"Sure, if there's no slow dancin', I'm fine." I said, getting out my Vampire t-shirt and jeans that go up to my knees.

"Can you change rooms so there's a food place?" I nodded and we walked out. I typed it in and when it changed, Goku's eyes popped out from his head. He ran in while I changed it to my room. I quickly got changed and walked down stairs. I went in the Kitchen and got out a water bottle filled with blood from a bear I got the other day.

I drinked a little of it to get my hunger to settle down. I walked up the stairs again and changed the rooms to the food room. I walked in and looked for Goku, he was frolking in the Saugage fields. I found my diamond high heels and put them on.

"I feel so greasy." He yelled. I rolled my eyes and threw a ki ball at him. He got hit, but he didn't go down, he stopped and turned to me. I rubbed the back of my head and walked over to the changing rooms. Goku walked out and crossed his arms. I changed it to a Capsule room. I looked for my motorcycle Fasha. I named it a while ago.

"Fasha!" I called. She stopped right in front me and I got on. Goku got in behind me and put his arms around my waist. I looked back at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"Hanging on for the ride." I rolled my eyes and drove out the room in the Garage. I got out on the road and did a little wheely before driving over to Pan's house. I put my helmet on and stopped when I saw 17 again. I sighed and drove a little faster. I wasn't going over the speed limit, but enough to get away from 17. We arrived at Pan's house and I put sercurity on Fasha. I knocked on the door and waited. Gohan opened the door with Kyra on his shoulders.

"Here to pick her up?" He asked. I nodded and took her.

"Thanks guys. I needed some type of rest." I said and walked back to Fasha. But not until Pan ran over to me.

"Hey Alysha." She waved. I waved back and held Kyra with my tail.

"Hi Pan, whats up?" I asked. Goku got back in Fasha.

"Threat detected." She said, electricuting Goku. He fell beside me.

"Well, that party on Trunks's birthday. I want Trunks to dance with me, but I don't know how to asked him." She looked down, I kneeled down so I was at her height.

"Hey, just be yourself and you'll do just fine. Don't be someone you're not, just ask him without feeling embarrased. It worked for me when I was in school." I said, patting her shoulder. She looked up at me and smiled. She put a thumbs up and ran back into the house. I got back on Fasha while Goku was struggling to get on. I grabbed his hand, put him in the back, and drove off. "Fasha, can you put on track #15?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. It came on.

_Ahhh, yeah_

_Yo my Mom, she gave me a dollar  
She told me to buy a collar  
But I ain't buy no collar  
Instead I bought some _

_Bubblegum, bazooka zooka  
Bubblegum, bazooka zooka  
Bubblegum, bazooka zooka  
Bubblegum._

"Never mind." I said, turning it off. I got out my Dragon Ball radar. Where'd that come from? I clicked it and it turned into Giru. He clung in Goku's face and Kyra laughed. I grabbed my Bubblegum and chewed on it. I stopped at the forest. "Fasha give me a map of houses in the forest." Fasha got out a map on her screen and I looked at the house. It was Goku's house. I drove fast through the forest. I put the roof on and drove faster.

"Why are we driving through here?" Goku asked.

"Because I can." I said. Bending Fasha and coming to a stop at the house. I popped my Bubblegum. I got out and looked at the house in digust. Goku asked a question, but I ignored him. Kyra flew up next to me. I walked over to the back door and kicked it open. Goku following close behind. I walked inside. My heels clicking to every step I took. It looked clean and all nice, which made my Vampire side come out of my body.

"This reeks. It looks all nice and shiney, that's why we have black paint." She took the bucket out. I punched it out of her hands.

"We are not here for paint! We're looking for clues." I said, turning to Goku. His eyes were wide.

"Wow, you guys look like twins." He said. Vampire Alysha scoffed and sat down in a chair. I crossed my arms and walked in the living room. Everything looks normal. I walked upstairs and heard TV in the other room. I quietly opened the door and saw something I never wanted to see in my life.

Yamcha and...


	20. Angel

Chapter 20: Angel

I opened the door to find Yamcha and Chichi watching TV, naked in each others arms.

I covered my eyes. "That is nasty! Vampire you better come up here quick!" I yelled getting their attention.

"What are you doing here?!" Chichi yelled. I transformed into a Vampire and grinned revealing my fangs.

"You want me to get Goku up here?" I asked. Chichi gasped. "That's what I thought." Vampire got back up here and stomped her foot on the ground. I felt something on my neck. I saw Yamcha trying to knock me out. My eyes looking at him. Vampire knocked Goku out and put him in the car, while I kicked Yamcha in the chest. He went through the wall and into the other room. Chichi got my tail. Not my weak spot anymore. I held her up by the throat.

"How dare you. You just cheated on Goku. I sickened and ashamed. Shame on you Chichi. I thought you had a heart attack. Vampire Alysha, grab Kyra and bring her up here!" I yelled. I heard footsteps in the hallway and Kyra started crying. I pointed to her. "What if that was Gohan or Goten? Do you think they would care about you after that? No, because you cheated their father." I transformed into a Super Saiyan 5 and looked at her closely. "I swear, you better get away from me with that weakling and NEVER COME BACK!" I yelled at her. I let her go and stomped down the stairs. I threw the door off its hinges and threw it in the room where Chichi was at.

I walked over to Fasha and plopped down on it. I sighed heavily and rubbed my temples. Goku starting to wake up. He yawned and looked at me. I turned away from him and fell on the ground.

"Why are you a Super Saiyan 5?" He asked. I powered down and Vampire Alysha merged with me.

"Just strap in and shut up." I said. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the house, while I started up Fasha. I drove off at my toppest speed back to my place. I arrived back there and IT Kyra back to my parents house and went back. Fasha went back in the Capsule room and I went in my bedroom. My Vampire and Saiyan side came out and plopped down next to me on my bed.

"I hate her." We all said. Goku came in the room and flew up above us. I crossed my arms while Saiyan Alysha rolled off the bed and went to the Gravity Room. Vampire Alysha went to the food room. I laid on my bed glaring up at the ceiling.

"Stupid people." I said, putting the pillow on my face. "Never look at the source." I threw the pillow at the TV, I got up from the bed and went into the living room. I got the Giru off the couch and laid down on it. I sighed heavily and turned on TV. Ridiculessness was on. Lil' John was on.

"They're gonna say that at my funeral." Lil' John said. "They gonna be like,he was a good man, yeah! I said e was a good man, what! Man he rest in peace, okay!" He collapsed on Channel. I laughed and changed the channel. I found what I was looking for. Music Choice. Beyoncé's Grown woman was on.

_They love the way I walk  
Cause I walk with a vengeance  
And they listen to me when I talk  
Cause I ain't pretending_

I got bored quickly. Don't get me wrong, I love the song, but I didn't feel it today. I grabbed a blanket and laid myself down. My Angel side came out.

"Why you sad, Alysha?" She asked.

"Angel you know what's wrong with me. I just feel like glob." I said. Angel touched her halo and went back into my body. The halo appeared on my head. Goku came down. My tail wrapped around my wrist as he sat on the couch. I put my legs closer to me to let him sit down. My halo got darker and lowered itself so it looked like I had a necklace on.

"Hey Alysha?" Goku asked. I looked down at him and sat up. "How come you moved out of your parents house?" He asked. I sunk in the couch.

"Well. You know I told you about Chayce right?" He nodded. "So after the day I kicked her butt, Dad and me got into an argument because of how I almost killed Chayce and all that. So when he started calling me names, I told all of them I was moving out. I had enough money from my savings and I rented this house. I didn't get a job because I didn't need it. They Landlord said I don't have to pay the rent for as long as I lived here." I took the halo off my neck and put it back on top of my head. "My parents begged me to come home, but I said they didn't need me anymore. So they adopted a daughter named Alice and I never saw them again until a few days ago. When I did see them, they were shopping for clothes with Alice." My halo glowed yellow.

"My four sides came out." I said, my tail digged itself out of the covers.

"Wait, four sides?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. "I'll show you." I stood up and walked in front of him. My body glowed and four people came out.

"Now we are twins." We all said.


	21. Different Sides

Hey guys, if you go on deviantART, on SonPanssj4's profile, there are pictures of my sides on there in the gallery. Check it out!

Chapter 21: Different Sides

I was Vampire. "Meet my sides, this is Angel, Evil, Saiyan, and I'm Vampire." I pointed to them and me. Goku got off the couch and stared at us.

"Hello? My name's Nechita." Saiyan said. I glared at her and made a 'Be Quiet' motion with my hands. Which made her shut up.

"That's so cool." Goku said.

I smirked and crossed my arms. "Only Saiyans can become this if they are turned into a Vampire." I looked at Angel. She touched her halo and she went invisible. "Come on Angel. You always do this." I whined. She reappeared on the couch popping bubblegum. I took it from her and put it in my pocket.

"How did you all meet?" Goku asked. I kicked Angel off the couch and sat down on it.

"Well, that's fairly easy." I said. "You have to remember Angel is your twin sister." Goku nodded. "And now that I say it out loud. Goku you are a Vampire. If you're not. Then where is Vampire Goku?" I looked around. I sensed his energy, it's at the abandoned house. "Okay, this is how we met. Angel almost died because she was in the sun. Than when she did die, we all disappeared and reappeared in this house. Our bodies started glowing and we fused into Alysha. Then all your sides came and fused like we did.

Everytime we fuse. We have an extra thirty minutes for what time we stay in that form. This time it was two years." I finished.

"You're saying I'm a Vampire?" Goku asked. I nodded.

"Your time should be up in a hour." I showed him with my fingers. "The coolest thing about being a Vampire is that you could change time." I said. Then my watch clicked. "Okay sides, back in your positions." We got up and formed a circle. Then we held hands and our bodies glowed. Then we fused. It sent a golden light through the entire house. Then I stood there.

"So that's why your eyes are red." I smirked and nodded.

"It's not funny that you don't remember." I put my hand on my head and sighed. "Just, whatever, I'll be right back." I Instant Transmissioned to the abandoned house and saw Vampire Goku playing with baby Pan. "Hi hun." I kissed his cheek and let Pan wrap her tail around my hand.

"Hey Alysha. She is only 21 in Vampire years." He wiped a fake tear.

"It's funny that there is two Pans in this world. But they're both different. This Pan has your hair and my eyes, and that Pan has straight hair and black eyes like the original Goku." I said, looking at Pan. SHe opened her eyes and yawned.

"Morning Little Angel." I said, she reached for me. I guess she missed me when I went to fight Bebi. I picked her up and spinned making her laugh. I went to her crib. I got out her diaper and changed her. Then her stomach rumbled. Vampire Goku and I went to the Kitchen and I got out a bottle with blood in it. I fed it to her and she held it. Like Kyra she was playing with my ear. I sat down next to Vampire Goku and looked down at my hands.

"Ughh, I feel bad for leaving." I said. "Sorry." My eyes closed and I transformed into my Vampire side.

"It's okay. I know you had to." He said. My eyes shot back open and I looked at him.

"How'd you know I-"

"You went with Piccolo to get away from being Bebi-fied." I laughed. "I understand that." He said simply. Then I heard horses. I looked out the window and saw Ant and Javon.

"What the Hell do they want?" I grabbed Vampire Goku's hand and touched my halo. We went completely invisible. Then the door opened. They walked in with weapons out. I put Vampire down on the couch and put Pan in his arms. I flew behind Ant and Javon and I tilted their heads so their necks were showing. "What are you doing here?" I asked, with the deepest voice I could think of.

"We're sent here to kill a Vampire and his baby." I gasped and touched my halo, we all appeared.

"You're not killing my child brothers. I would do the same to you if you killed her." I growled. They looked over their shoulders and saw me. I turned Super Saiyan and walked up to them. "If you kill my child, you kill me." I pointed to myself and glared at them.

"Sorry, Alysha, but we have to fulfill orders." My eyes were twitching. I made all my sides come out.

We all talked at the same time. "If you are going to betray your own sister and live, you're wrong." All our eyes turned into a clear color and auras formed around us. "I might as well kill some of you." Then something was touching my neck. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ben, my step brother. "Ben?" I asked, backing up. "You too?" Tears were welling up in my eyes. Ben nodded and my sides joined once again. I ran away from them and into the living room. I hugged Vampire Goku and cried in his chest.

"I heard." He said, which made me cry harder. Pan hugged me and cried. I put one of my arms around her, the other was holding Goku's hand.

They will not kill my family.


	22. Memory

Chapter 22: Memory

I growled and stood up. Pan had her little fists clutching my shirt. I patted her back and Vampire Goku took my hand. He wiped my tears away and we walked in the bedroom. "Lets go to the hideout." He jumped out the window and ran at Vampire speed into the woods. I looked at the house and grabbed the baby bag. I jumped out the window and closed it gently. I ran the same speed as Vampire Goku and disappeared into the woods.

I caught up to him and we both stopped. I found the lever and pulled it down. A door popped up and we quickly went in. I turned on the light and set the bag down on the couch. I sat down and was breathing heavily. I wiped the last of my tears and let Pan walk to the TV. I put on Despicable Me 2 and she sat down and watched it. Then she started to grow. She was a foot bigger now.

My eyes widened in surprise and I laid down. "Mom, can I have a drink?" Pan asked. I got back up and walked into the Kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and got out a water bottle filled with blood. I gave it to her and walked into the bedroom. I found Vampire Goku laying down and watching TV. I grabbed my pajamas and put them on.

I climbed into bed and put my head on his chest. He combed my hair and changed the channel. Adventure Time was on. I still liked this show.

"Get the lump, out of here." LSP started to hit the zombies with her hammer and barricade the door. He changed the channel again and, boy let me tell you, he's addicted to this show called Ghost Adventures, even though he gets nightmare of it. He always gets scared and uses me as a shield for the scary parts. It was on. He put the remote on the nightstand and put an arm around my back. I wrapped my arms around his chest and pushed a button on my watch, which made the door we came in at, disappear from the outside. Then I climbed to the top of the bed and let Vampire climb in between my legs, he put his head on my chest.

I let sleep take over me. I was only asleep for a few hours before I woke up and felt something wrap around my waist. I felt it and it was Goku's tail. I chuckled and sat up. We was still in the house. Pan was right next to us. Vampire Goku had his arms around me and was fast asleep. I laid back down and wrapped my tail around his. His tail got up and wrapped around mine. Even though he's a Vampire, he still kept the tail, Pan has a tail too.

I started to comb Goku's hair. It was all soft and silky. My hand found its way to Goku's face. I rubbed his cheek and went down to the bite mark on his neck. I stopped my hand and brought it back up to my face. My fingernails put a stray of my hair behind my ear. I laid back down on the pillows and waited. I looked down to my shirt. It had a Dragon Ball on it. It was my favorite pajamas.

I grabbed my phone and went to texting. Wait, Ant can track texts. I put my phone away and combed Goku's hair. He stirred in his sleep and stretched out. He opened his eyes and I pretended to sleep. I felt him climb up and he put his head in my neck. He put one hand on my head and patted it. I felt his fangs on my bitemark on my neck and I nibbled on his bite mark and it made him growl. I opened my eyes and bit down on his bite mark, which made him do the same. Then I felt blood go down his and my neck. I licked his blood off, and he got my blood on his finger.

I pulled back and looked at Vampire's full black eyes. He smiled and held my hand. He put my hand on his bare chest and I felt his heart beat. Then, I looked up at his face and hugged him. I felt his arms go around my back and held me tighter when I started to cry. "I don't want you to go. You and Pan are the only people who matter to me."

"I'm not going anywhere." He connected our foreheads and flashed a memory through my head.

_*Flashback*_

_We was just going for a walk in the woods. Vampire and me held hands and found a carnival about 5 miles away from the secret house. When we arrived there. Someone screamed and pointed to us. They all ran away in a frenzy. Goku and me looked at each other for a second then laughed and went to a food court. Only one person was there. Then someone came back, screamed and took the guy away. We mostly ate everything in the court and we completely destroyed the place. Then we went to the town. I touched my halo and we went invisible. _

_We walked around town for a bit, then found a movie theater. They had a lot of scary movies. We walked up to the guy with the tickets. "What's the scariest movie here?" I asked. Touching my halo, we appeared in front of the guy and he gave us tickets for Texas Chainsaw. We went in and scared the people at the scariest parts. Once the movie was over, all the people couldn't stop talking about us. Then we saw Goku and Chichi there. But we didn't care. As we were walking out of the theater, I bumped into someone._

_"Sorry Mr." I looked up at the face and it was the original Goku._

_"It's okay, it was my fault." He put a hand down. I held it and he helped me get up. _

_"Thank you kind sir, I should be going." I said, turning and walking away, but as I got a few steps, my vision was starting to get blury, then I passed out._

_I woke up in a white room and to someone putting a needle in my arm. I blinked my eyes and quickly got the needle out of my arm. The doctor stepped back and sat down. I sat up and looked at myself. My fangs and red eyes were still there, so are my clothes. Then I looked over to Vampire and he was messing with a pencil._

_"Goku?" I asked, he looked at me and hugged me. I hugged him and realized something was on the side of my bed. Goku pulled back and lead me to it. I saw a baby. I pressed my face to the glass and looked at the baby, it was a girl. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She had the same eyes as me and the same hairstyle as Vampire. I put my hand through the hole and she started to reach her hand up to touch mine._

_"Aww, she's adorable." I said, as she got my finger and played around with it. Like a cat, she pressed it against her face and went to sleep. I chuckled and Vampire wrapped an arm around my waist. _

_"I already know what to name her, Son Pan." I looked at him and kissed his cheek._

_"That's a perfect name." I said. _

_"Son Pan." We said together._

_*End Flashback*_

"That was when we named her." I laughed and got up from the bed. I walked out and went into the Kitchen. I found a finished water bottle on the table. "Goku, I'm going out for a little while!" I yelled out to him. I put on my Black and Red shirt and shorts.

"Don't take too long." He came in the Kitchen and kissed my cheek. "Keep a look out for Krillen or Piccolo, I found them a little while ago." I nodded and put on my sneakers. My feet carried me to the door and I pressed the black button. The door opened to the forest. I walked out and pressed the button on my watch. The door disappeared.

"Okay, if I want to get some blood I'll go back home." I started to walk slowly when a ki ball was shot in front of me.

I heard a few twigs snap and a scream.


	23. Tell Him!

Chapter 23: Tell him?!

A few twigs snapped, followed by a scream. My head turned to the sight of that noise. I threw the bottle up in the air and caught it. My head crooked to the side like I was confused, which I was. I walked over and saw Krillen in his orange GI, he was still old, but it seems he shaved off his hair and mustance. I grabbed his wrist and picked him up from the ground. When he opened his eyes, he came face-to-face with me.

"What do you want Krillen?" I set him on his two feet and put the bottle in my pocket.

"I was looking for Goku." He said, looking up at me. With my Vampire speed, I put him on my back and ran out of the forest. In a few minutes, we arrived at my house where I sensed him at. Well, the secret house has a KI protecter on it. I set him down and walked inside. I looked around and saw three Goku's running around. I put my two fingers in my mouth and whistled loudly. They covered their ears and fell to the ground, whining. I walked over to them and looked down at their faces. "First off, why are you running around in _my house_? Second, Krillen wants to talk to you Goku, so fuse together." I said, I pointed my finger on them and they fused. Creating Kid Goku, he stood up and dusted himself off.

I walked in the Kitchen and went in the fridge. I found a bag of fresh blood and took it out.

"WHAT!" Goku yelled, making me drop the blood on the table. Luckily, it didn't break. I sighed in relief.

"Man, almost dropped it. The delivery man would be mad at me." I ripped a little hole, got the blood out of it, and into the water bottle. When it was finished, it was only at half of the bottle. "I ordered a full bag of this stuff man, I swear, I'm about to go straight to that deliery guy and tear him apart." My head fell on the counter and I made a growling noise with my mouth. I stood back up and looked at my arm. I shrugged my shoulders. With my fingernail, I cut a straight line from my hand to the middle of my upper arm.

The blood flowed from my arm, to my hand, to the water bottle. When it was done, my arm was fully healed. I slid the cap on the bottle and threw it in the air. I caught it and walked out to find Goku on the floor and crying. "What did you tell him?!" I yelled at Krillen.

"I saw Chichi at the airport with Yamcha." I shook my head and picked up Goku like I always do with Kyra. His eyes were all puffy and red. I wiped his tears away and let him hug me. I patted him on the back. I don't know how to make a man stop crying. I sat down and my skin turned gray. My Vampire side was showing and I growled at the thought of Chichi. How I hate her! I grabbed my favorite book, it was a Jay-Z book, I opened it and laid down. This always calms me down. I laughed as this book was my Dad's, I stole it one day and never returned it to him. I read about his album Blueprint 2. My favorite song on that album was Poppin tags. After a while of reading, I put it down and realized that Goku was sleeping. This always happens with Kyra.

"You can go home Krillen." I said. He got up and walked out the doors. I stood up and walked upstairs. I walked in my room and laid him down on my bed. I put the covers up on him and he hugged my pillow. I chuckled quietly and walked to my desk. I sat down in the chair and went on my computer, it read that I didn't turn in my page on my favorite TV Show.

"Really, I turned it in years ago. I'll write it again." I started to write about Dragon Ball Z. From when Goku met Bulma to A Hero's Legacy. I finished the 37's pages by saying. _'Whatever age the series is, I'll still love it as long as I live.' _I'm done! I quickly turned it in and rubbed my eyes. I was tired.

_'Vampire Goku, I'm going to stay at my house for the night, okay?' _I said to him.

_'Okay.' _He said. I closed my computer and laid down in my bed. I put the blankets over me and fell asleep. It was all darkness. Then I woke up, someones arm was around my waist and that person was on top of me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I fell back on the bed as a tail pushed me down. My tail wrapped around my arm and I looked down, Goku. I pushed him off and he whined. He came crawling up and laying his head on my shoulder. He put his arms around my arm, his legs wrapping around my waist, and his tail wrapped around my right leg. I sighed and just turned on TV. I zapped through the channels and found nothing on. I turned it back off and yawned. Man, I've been on that computer too long. It's 4:12 in the morning. I grabbed it and logged on my profile.

I went on the sercurity cameras in the secret house. Nothing was going on. I went to the outside, I found Piccolo looking around. I turned it off and trapped myself in a pool of darkness. It made my Vampire side come out. My red eyes was the only darkness in my room. Wait, I got one thing to do. Xbox. I turned it on and started playing Guitar Hero 3. I went to Quick Play, I was playing Closer. First the Bass was playing. Then me, I hit all the notes possible.

_Looking for a higher ground_

She sung the whole thing while my eyes wouldn't come off of the screen. Then the song was over and it said. 'You Rock' I pumped a fist in the air, which made Goku whine and tighten his hold on me at the point it hurt. There was pain, but not on my face. I was playing the battle Tom Morrelo on Hard. I ended up winning in 6 seconds.

I got bored after the third song I did and turned it off. When I laid back down, a hand came up and touched my face. I looked down at Goku, it was his hand. I swear, if this dude won't stop, I'll end up sucking his blood until he's dried out. I put his hand down and combed my hair. Then the window opened and someone flew in.

"Mommy?" Pan asked. I sighed in relief and hugged her.

"Is Daddy here with you?" I asked. At the last word I said, he came through the window. "Hi." I said. He came over and sat next to me.

"She wouldn't go to sleep without you with her. So we came here." He said. Pan climbed on me and hugged me.

"Go to sleep Pan, I'll be with you all night." I said. She climbed under the blankets and smiled.

"Good Night Mommy." She said.

"Good Night Angel." I said, my halo glowed brighter. Vampire climbed in bed with us and wrapped his arms around my waist. He took a deep breath and put his head on my other shoulder. Pan instantly fell asleep, so did Vampire. I had trouble.

I was wide awake.


	24. Mixed

Chapter 24: Mixed

I can't go to sleep now, I'm wide awake like Katy Perry's song Wide Awake, I might as well play it. I closed my eyes and went into my mind. I imagined I me in the Kay's music video of Wide Awake. I have my usual black hair and eyes. I have a red and black dress on with black heels on. I started singing. It played like the video. And it was Awesome! After replaying it like five times, I opened my eyes again, and saw that the sun was beginning to rise. Kid Goku was still attached to my arm, Pan was still laying on top of me, and Vampire Goku still had his head on my shoulder. I got my left arm free and put it behind my head. Then someone else opened my window. I looked over there and saw the real Pan.

"That's just funny that you're awake right now." She said. I shrugged my shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Your Grandpa Pan, I swear, when I woke up, I found his arm around my waist, and I was like WTF, get off me!" That made her snicker and sit on my computer chair. My left hand opened it and I went on her profile. "Don't ask, I randomly picked Pan as daughter's name before you were born." I made the computer float over to me and I typed in the password with was cupcake101. I handed the computer to her and she took it with a quick thank you. She set it on the desk and went on the Internet. Goku let go of my arm and turned over, but his tail was attached to my hand. It soon let go and my arms were free. Except when Vampire suddenly shot up and looked out the window.

"We gotta leave!" He grabbed regular Pan by the waist and I picked up Goku. We all jumped out the window and into the woods.

"Why are we running?" I asked. We made it to the woods and I heard horses behind us. I turned around for only a minute until I saw Ant, Ben, and Javon. We both started running at Vampire speed and I pressed the button on my watch, the door popped up and we quickly went inside before I pressed the button again. The door disappeared from the outside and into the ground. Next to the door I pressed the blue button which is the door moving deeper into the ground. Down enough so they can't dig through it. I made the door invisible and stepped back from the door. I swear, one day, they are going to get on my bad side and get me very angry. They know, once I get angry, things will not end well. I laid Goku on the couch and Pan went on the computer again. Vampire Goku glared at the door and I laid little Pan in her new room. I put her in bed and kissed her forehead. She smiled and turned over.

I walked out and walked beside Vampire. I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled. He hugged me and picked me up off the ground. He started to spin me around and I laughed. My hair flowed to the side of me and down my back once he put me down. "You should wear your hair down more, I like it." He said, we both walked in our bedroom. Vampire closed the door and I sat on the bed. He crossed his arms and leaned on the door. I smirked and looked at the ceiling. Until my cell phone rang. I looked at the picture and it read BZL. Ben, I threw my phone at the wall, it shattered and fell to the floor. I picked all of it up and took out the memory card. I put it in my pocket and walked over to Vampire Goku. My pointer finger traced his muscles and my other hand was rubbing his shoulder.

The next thing I knew, my back was against the door and Vampire put his lips on mine. My arms wrapped around his neck and my legs were around his waist. I closed my eyes as he licked my bottom lip, seeking access. I accepted. He was rough at first, but slowed down after a couple of seconds. He walked over to the bed and we laid down on it. I was blushing heavily. I turned us over so I was at the bottom. Vampire broke the kiss for us to breathe. He chuckled when he saw I was blushing.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Alysh." He connected our foreheads. "You know that you are mine." I closed my eyes and laid my head against the pillows.

"I'm yours." Vampire leaned down and put his fangs in the bitemark. I relaxed and felt his finger on my stomach. Tracing lazy circles. I opened my eyes and stared hungrily at Vampire's neck. I quickly sunk my teeth into his bitemark. Making him growl. He dug his teeth deeper and started to suck the blood from me. If blood from me is poured out. It can be replaced with new blood. So he can take all the blood he wants. It'll still be there. I let go of his neck and sat up. He put me on his lap and let go. He pulled back and looked down at my stomach. His hand started to glow as he put it on my stomach. I watched him as he did so. He started to laugh and hug me.

"What is it?" I asked.

He pulled back and stared into my eyes. "We're getting another one." I gasped and my eyes went wide.

"Is it true?" He nodded and I hugged him tightly. "But how? We didn't do anything." I said. He just laughed and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I heard a knock on the door. "It's open!" I said. I flew up to the ceiling. The door opened to reveal very tired Pans and a wide awake Goku.

"Yes?" Vampire asked. They all pointed to their stomachs. I laughed and flew to the floor. "I'll get it this time." Vampire Goku said, as he Instant Transmissioned to my house. We walked out of the room and to the Kitchen table. Then my watch clicked. Goku split into Evil, Saiyan, and Angel Goku. Evil and Angel was fully grown and Angel was a kid. I laughed as Angel looked at himself.

"I wanna stay home today." I sung. "If anyone comes to play. I wanna stay home today." Saiyan and Evil Goku looked at me. I sighed. "Man, everything is boring without Ant and Javon. Just because of their stinking boss, we're better off hiding." I stood up and walked over to the door. I put my hands on it, turned and my back leaned on the door. "I just went through a break up. But it's okay I got my cake up. Do my hair put on some make up. Seeing what tonight gon' take us." I stopped singing and sniffed the air.

It was the scent of smoke!


	25. First Feeding

Chapter 25: First Feeding

I smelt smoke coming from the Kitchen. I ran in there and saw Kid Goku trying to cook something. Vampire was just sitting there telling him he can't cook. I picked up Goku and set him on the table. I looked at what Goku made and it looked awful, I threw it in the trash and got out a few pans. I got some breakfast stuff from the fridge and started cooking. Pan passed me the stuff I needed to get them ready. After 5 long minutes of cooking they were done. I set out all of the food on the table and said to dig in. They ate it and thanked me. I smiled. Vampire said he left some of his Pancakes and Bacon for me. I thanked him and kissed him on the cheek.

I ate my meal quickly and went in the living room. Where I saw all of them watching Ghost Adventures. I rolled my eyes and went on my computer. My fingers typed in Custom Ink. I made a t-shirt of Vampire, Pan, and me anime style. Vampire was crossing his arms and looked elsewhere. I had my arm on his left shoulder and my other hand was making a peace sign. I was winking at the camera and smiling. Pan was on top of my head, smiling at the camera. I made the shirt color red and black and ordered it. I clapped my hands and told them to deliver it to my house. I closed my laptop and went in the bedroom. Man, was I tired.

I laid down in bed and pulled the blankets up over me. For 30 minutes I tried to go to sleep, but my brain won't sleep for an hour. Just like when I had school when I was 10. I laid there, staring up at the ceiling. My hands threw the covers off. I went over to the wall next to the door. I sat down, put my knees up to my chest, and my head on my knees. While I was there, I was thinking about my past. When I was born, a month later when Ant hit me with a telephone, how I got revenge 9 years later by hitting him with my Xbox controller because he ate my food. I laughed silently. My mind went back to when I found out I was a Saiyan. My tail wrapped around my hand.

"I found out about you too tail." I started to rub my tail on my cheek with my hand. Then I went back to where I met Pan and saw the original Goku again. Where I fought Bebi in ape form. How Bebi was trying to take over me and I wouldn't let him. How I stole one of Pan's moves to defeat Bebi. I looked up to the wall. The door opened to reveal Little Pan.

"Hi Little Angel." I hugged her and she laughed.

"Hi Mommy!" She said with excitement. I laughed too.

"Why are you all excited? Hm." I picked her up and sat her on my lap.

"Daddy said I can go on my first feeding for blood." I smiled and stood up.

"I was younger than you when I did my first feeding. I was just a 3 year old. I knew how to walk and crawl." I walked out of the bedroom. "I got a few cuts from the sticks and stones, but they weren't serious." I sat down on the couch while everyone else was in the Kitchen. "I found a deer eating some grass. I got into a position behind a tree and waited until the deer was close to me. I attacked and caught it." I finished. Pan jumped in excitement and jumped on the floor. She grabbed my hand, almost dragging me to the door. Vampire walked over and put an arm around my shoulders. I smiled and pressed a the red button on my watch. I opened the door. Vampire told Goku and Pan to stay here or my brother would detect them.

I let Pan get on my shoulders and looked around for animals to hunt. I made the door disappear and hopped into the trees. Vampire followed and I looked around for my brothers. I hopped from branch to branch until one cracked and I grabbed Vampire by the back of his shirt, I flew and put him on the ground gently. We found a few rabbits and deers. Pan looked at the deer hungrily.

"What should I do?" She asked.

"Attack, and if they try to get away, I'll bring the net out." I took a net out of my pocket. Pan climbed up a tree and stood up on a branch. She watched the animals for a second, before jumping down and attacking a deer. She caught a rabbit with her tail and sucked the blood from them both. I smiled and clapped my hands. Pan grinned and hugged both of us. Vampire hugged us both and picked us up. I laughed and looked down at him. He put us down and we walked back home. I put my head on Vampire's arm and hugged him.

"She grew up so fast." I cried. Vampire smiled and kissed my forehead. I smiled and walked back in the house. "I can remember when I held her hand in that hospital." I wiped a fake tear and Vampire went in the bedroom. I went in the Kitchen and Goku was trying a taste of the blood bottle. He made a gagging face.

"How do you drink that stuff?" He asked. He wiped his tongue and put the bottle back in the refrigerator.

I chuckled. "When you drink blood for the first time, it tastes good." I walked in the bedroom and laid down with Vampire. I kicked my sneakers off and pulled the blankets over us. I looked up at him and played with his fingers. He laughed when I started to tickle his hips. "Say uncle!" I said.

"N-No, I won't." He laughed some more and I started to tickle him some more. "Okay uncle!" he yelled.

"Nice." I smirked and got off of him. He tilted my head again to show my neck. He put his fangs in my neck hungrily. I hissed when the pain came. Vampire growled and I saw him glare up at me. I kept my mouth shut and wrapped my arms around his back. I began to grow tired. He noticed and let go. I was awake again. I blinked a couple of times. He stood up and watched me whine. There was times like these where I begin to daydream about the past. It was Ant, Javon, and me watching the new movie World War Z. Javon kept tapping Ant's foot while Ant thrashed around, whining. Then when Ant stopped, we all laughed. We were only pre-teens back then. Now all that changed. We're all adults now and the past is nothing like the present. Maybe I should go and confront them right now. It's only 2:32 in the afternoon. I growled and stood up.

I put on my Red and Black short-sleeved shirt, and booty shorts. I popped some bubblegum and put my headphones in my Mp3. I put on Hit em' Up Style.

_Hey Ladies  
When your man wanna get buckwild  
Just go back and  
Hit em' Up Style_

"Where you going?" V.G. asked. I chuckled and took his hand. I kicked open the bedroom door and went over to the front door. I grabbed V.G's phone and called my friend Ireland.

"Ireland, I'm going to need some back up. Can you come to my house please?" I asked.

"Sure Al. I'll be there as soon as I can." I hanged up and put the phone in my back pocket. I opened the front door. My eyes scanned the place for humans or anything dangerous. Original Goku and both Pans came with us. I shut the door and made it disappear. I picked up small Pan and started walking.

"You two should go to Capsule Corp. If you want to start the Dragon Ball hunting, I suggest you take the ship right away." They nodded and blasted away. I watched them while walking deep into the forest. V.G. was following us and keeping an eye out. In a matter of 15 minutes. We made it to the house with no threats to detect. Right where I sensed them at.

My place.


	26. Take me away

Chapter 26: Take me Away

Pan clentched my shirt as we walked inside my house. Ant, Javon and Ben looked at us. Pan started to cry as I walked over to them. I put my finger on Ben's forehead and flicked him over to the other side of the room.

"It's going to settle right here guys. The strongest vs me." I smirked as their eyes went wide. Ireland flew through the window.

"Alysha, I came here as soon as I can." She looked between them and me. "Whats going on here anyway?" She asked.

I growled. "Just go back and don't intrefere. Protect them and don't let these two get in the way!" I yelled. She ran over to Vampire, Pan looked up at me, a tear was caught on her cheek. I kissed it away and smiled down at her.

"Don't die Mommy." She whispered. I hugged her tightly and passed her over to Vampire.

"I can't die yet Pan. But, I'll try my best." I took out my halo and put it on my head. "This is as sharp as a Japanese sword, I wouldn't touch it if I were you." I smirked. Ant and Javon smirked too.

"You're making this too easy Alysha." Ant laughed and put a fire in front of me. I stared at it. This can't hurt me.

"Ha, what a joke!" I laughed like a manic and my Evil Side was showing. "You don't stand a ch-!" I screamed in pain as I was surronded by a fire cage. Pan yelled my name and started to cry very loudly. I screamed louder as the cage got closer. Tears escaping my eyes, I tried putting Ki blasts threw it, but none of them worked. "Everyone get out of here!" I yelled at them. Vampire and Ireland nodded. They ran out and I saw Pan trying to get me. I turned back to Ant and Javon.

"Too Easy Alysha." Javon grinned evilly. "Boys, lets go!" They ran out the front door. The house was starting to set on fire. I tried to Instant Transmission out of there, but the pain hit harder. I screamed as I was pulled into nothingness. I can't believe it! They were really using fire as a weakspot for me. The last time I ever saw fire, was on Monster Moon. It's when my Vampire Side combines with my Evil Side and tries to take over the world. I almost burned in that so called burn down. But, what's unfair is that Vampire or Pan doesn't go through these things. That's what unfair! I woke up to the smell of smoke. My eyes shot open and I stood up. I was out of the cage.

"Hello?!" I yelled. Pieces of the walls and fire was everywhere. All the exits were blocked off. I ran up the flaming stairs and into every changing room I could think of. I put everything in empty Capsules. I ran to my room and Capsuled my whole room. I started to sing.

"Take me Away!" I yelled out. "A secret place! A sweet escape! Take me away!" Tears escaping my eyes means there's no way out. They completly sealed the windows, and the walls were unbreakable from the inside. "Take me away! To better days! Take me away! A hiding place! Take me away! A secret place! A sweet escape! Take me away! Take me away! To better days! Take me away! A hiding place!" I yelled the last part louder.

"Alysha?!" I know that voice it's Vampire.

"Vampire?!" I'm stuck here!" I kicked the walls and felt Vampire kick and punch it. It started to crack and break. I ran over to the other wall and noticed there was that thing that blows up. I screamed as fire touched my bare legs. I slapped the fire off and a scar was forming. "Hurry up! It's about to explode!" I yelled out. The walls broke down and Vampire held me in his arms.

"Can you run?!" He yelled out. I shook my head and watched him as he ran for our lifes. The house blew up and the force of it knocked Vampire and me down. We fell on the ground covering our heads. Sticks and stones flew everywhere. Some hitting Vampire and me. Mostly Vampire. He was covering me. We stood up and Vampire ran with me in his arms. I watched as my house collasped in a burning huricane. I pressed the button and the door popped up. We ran inside and I pressed the button quickly. My left arm seems like it's broken. It's completely numb and there's blood dripping down it. I held my arm and cringed when the pain came in it. I sniffed and let go of it.

"Mommy!" Pan ran in here and hugged me. I cried out when she started to hug my left arm. I banged my fist on the floor. I fell to my knees and held Pan's hand tightly. She started to cry softly. "Did I do anything wrong Daddy?" She asked him. He picked me up and carried me to the couch. He laid me down and held my right hand, Pan came over and kissed my cheek. I smiled and Ireland came in the room with a bucket and a washrag. She sat down on the floor beside me.

"This may hurt or sting. So try to not scream." I nodded slowly waiting for the pain to come. She gently put the rag on my arm. I sniffed, but didn't scream. It hurt a little, but not enough to make me scream. I relaxed and looked up at the ceiling. She bandaged the cut and put my arm in that stuff to keep my arm in place. I glared at my left arm. Fire was burning in my eyes. I sat up and cracked my neck.

"I'm gonna kill them!" I said angrly. I jumped from the couch and walked over to the bedroom. I shut the door and looked at the still broken phone. I picked up the broken pieces and found the power source. If I can get the electricity out of there, I can electircute them and make them die. Mom and Dad would be angry, but I'm nothing now. But a killing machine.

"Are you okay Mommy?" I heard Pan ask. I turned to Pan and shook my head.

"No, Mommy's not Pan." She ran over and hugged me. I held her with my right arm and felt her cry on my shoulder. "Sh sh sh sh. Mommy's here Panny. Mommy's here. I'm not leaving you ever again." That seemed to calm her down.

"I don't want you to leave Mommy." She cried. I patted her back and pulled back. I kissed her forehead and laid down on the bed. She dug her head in my neck and I glared up at the celing. Look what they did! They broke my arm! Burned down my own house! And probably turned me into a piled of rubble! I feel angry, sad, betrayed, and mostly fear in my stomach. What if they succseed, and kill us? I'll never forgive myself. That's it! I'll rip off all their clothes so they got nothing on them and kill them once and for all. That's what I'll do later or when my arm is fixed.

"I'm not going anywhere Pan. That's a promise." I said. I felt her smile through my neck and I smiled too. The door opened and I looked over there and saw Mom and Dad. Mom was crying and Dad was trying not to cry. Pan looked at them and threw the blankets off us.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" She hugged their legs and yelled a lot of things out to them. I stood up and they both gasped at my bloody arm and the bandages on it.

"Oh Alysha!" My Mom hugged me once Pan let go. "I thought we lost you."

"Okay, Mom, pain pain. Ow! Mom!" She soon let go and I was able to breath. "I'm fine Mom, just a broken arm and a clouded mind on how to kill my brothers." I said. Dad patted my head and ruffled my hair. I giggled and held his hand with my right hand. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I'm proud Moo Moo." I growled.

"I told you to stop calling me that, I'm a grown woman." I said.

"Still, I'm proud you made it out alive. I would be a wreck if you left this beautiful world." I smiled a sad smile and rubbed his cheek.

"That'll never happen Dad." I said. "I'm the strongest Saiyan here." I grinned and put my hand on my hip. He laughed and they went in the living room. Pan climbed on Dad's shoulder and started to tell him about her feeding earlier. I smiled and showed him the picture I took of her. He lucky I made copies. I gave him one and after a while of talking, they finally left and Ireland too. Vampire, Pan, and I was alone. Vampire hugged me tightly around the waist and put his head on my shoulder.

"I love you." He said in a whisper. I wrapped my free arm around Vampire's shoulders and laid down on the couch.

"I love you too." I kissed his forehead and watched Vampire fall asleep. Pan walked over to the couch and sat down with Popcorn in her hands. She was watching Shaun of the Dead.

I love this movie.


	27. Only One

Chapter 27: Only One

"Mama, why are we Vampires?" I sighed, it's about time I told her. I gently laid Vampire on the couch and sat down next to Pan.

"Well, my Vampire Side had a Mom and Dad who were Vampires. But, when they didn't allow her to get blood for two months. She had enough and killed them. After that, she turned into a killing machine. She thought she was the only Vampire in the world. But that all changed when she met the original Goku. You see she was getting hunted for and she found his house. He woke up and seen me come in."

_*Flashback* _

_"Who are you?" Goku asked. With a shaking voice, I answered._

_"Shh, I can't tell you. They'll find me." I closed the window and sat against the wall._

_"Okay, but why are you here?" I felt the tears come to my eyes. I sobbed and put my head in my hands. Goku came over and hugged me._

_"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer." He said. I shook my head and wiped my tears away._

_"It's okay. I accidentally killed a human today." I showed him my bloody hands and the new scar on my right eye. "I'm a Vampire. I kill animals, but not humans since I killed my Mom and Dad on purpose. I killed one today and the helicopters are looking for me." I whispered the last part. I heard footsteps in the hallways. I hid under the bed. The door opened and his wife came in._

_"Who are you talking too?" She asked. I heard footsteps and they sat on the bed. The bed creaked from their weight. I nearly screamed at them to lose weight._

_"No one hun. Just to myself." Goku said. I just laid there for a few hours. I checked on them and realized they were sleeping. I quietly walked over to the window and opened it gently. I went out, but the window slammed shut. The helicopters caught sight of me._

_"Shit." I started to run and head into the forest. They were still chasing me. I quickly hid behind a tree and prayed they didn't see me. Thank God they didn't. I started to walk to the right. But I was knocked down by a bald guy and a green thing. They grabbed my arms and held me up. Tears were escaping my eyes. I tried to get out of their hold, but I wasn't that strong. I gave up and took deep breaths. Then I saw Goku in front of me. My eyes widened. I looked back at the people who were holding me up. I think a ball of fire appeared in their hands._

_"No!" I struggled with my arms. My feet kicked and I started to get angry. "Let me go. I can't take fire! S-stop! It hurts!" My eyes turned red and fangs appeared in my mouth. "I'll go HAM if you don't let go!" I growled. I made a snap at their necks. They let me go and I hopped up branch by branch. I pressed a button on my watch and the door popped up. But before I could touch the handle. Goku appeared in front of me and grabbed my hand. I felt pain in my left arm where he was holding my hand tightly. I clenched my left arm and fell off the branch. He let me go and I landed on the ground. I started to run again._

_"Fasha! I need you!" I yelled out. I motorcycle came up and I jumped into it. I drove away and told her to go as fast as she can to the abandoned house. In a flash. We appeared there and I ran inside. I locked all the doors and barricaded the windows. I sat up against the wall and cried softly. Wow, were they really trying to kill me? I have never been so scared in my life. If they find me here. I'll be a goner. But they did. The window was kicked off it wall and flung into the spot beside me. My body shook as I cried harder. "Leave me alone. I don't want to hurt another human." I said softly. _

_I heard footsteps walk over to me. "It's okay. We're not going to hurt you." I shook my head._

_"Yes you are. That's what the general of the government said. But I wasn't okay!" I yelled standing up. I touched my left arm softly. I cringed from the pain and quickly wrapped it up in napkins. "I can't trust any of you." I turned to the side and faced the wall. "I hate this world. To many scars is not worth it." I took a deep breath and touched the wall with my right hand. It went through. I walked in and my body disappeared from their sight. I appeared behind them. I knocked out the green and bald. My eyes turned red as Goku turned to face me._

_"You can trust me. I'm a good guy." I scoffed and sat at the now broken wall._

_"You're just like the rest. Always trying to get me to fall for them experiments." I glared at him and stood up. "But, if this is not a trick. You'll have to let me suck the blood from you." My eyes softened as Goku gulped and nodded. I walked over to him and put my fangs in his neck slowly._

_*End Flashback*_

"And after that he went unconscious. A few days later, he woke up and was a Vampire! I figured out I wasn't the last of my kind anymore." I finished. Pan smiled and put her head on my stomach.

"Thanks Mommy." She said, finishing her popcorn. She went in the Kitchen and threw it away.

"Your welcome honey." I kissed her cheek and looked at Vampire. He was wide awake.

"You remember it like it was a few hours ago." He said, holding my right hand. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes I do."


	28. Going By

Chapter 28: Going By

2 months have gone by. I finally got rid of my brothers and they left me alone. We moved back into the abandoned house. Guess what? We found out the baby was a boy! Isn't that great. But we're having trouble on the names.

"Mommy, you should name the baby Drake." I chuckled and picked her up.

"That's a great name. Where'd you come up with that?" I asked her. She laughed and pointed to the TV. Drake and Josh was on. I laughed and looked at Pan. "You and your silly ideas." I touched her nose and she giggled. I set her on the couch and went into the Kitchen where Vampire was. He looked up at me and smiled.

"What's going on?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down.

"Nothing, my arm's still broken and Pan came up with the name Drake from Drake and Josh." I rubbed my cheek with one finger. "That's not a bad name actually." I said.

Vampire shrugged his shoulders. "I guess not. Hey, do you think it would be possible for someone to stick their hand in a river and it catch on fire?" I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

"Water burns fire. If he or she was made of fire, they will burn to death." I said simply. Vampire nodded and stood up. "If it were possible, I would be putting all the black-star Dragon Balls on the table." He kissed my cheek and went in the living room. I went in the fridge and looked at Pan's cake. Her birthday was tomorrow and were all excited because even though Bulma threw a party for Trunks not to long ago. She said she would volunteer for the decorations. I hugged her and kept saying 'thank you'! I smiled at the thought of Pan being the age I was when I figured out my Angel Side was Goku's twin sister.

"I wasn't 12 Alysha! I was 13!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes when I heard her laugh.

"Yeah right!" I said. I laughed and closed the refrigerator door. My new phone rang.

I pressed call. "Alysha speaking." I said.

"Alysha, we need your help for the songs. Can you get Pan to write down her favorite song?" I grabbed a paper and pencil.

"Sure Bulma. That'll be a snap." I said to her. I heard her snickering.

"Thanks, bye!" She hung up. I put my phone on the table and walked in the living room. "Pan, can you help me with something?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded. "What do you need Mommy?" She walked with me to the Kitchen and we sat down on the chairs.

"Can you write down some favorite songs you like?" I asked. She nodded and wrote them down quickly. My eyes widened when she said she was done. "Okay, lets see what we got here." I took the paper. It read...

Pockets full of SunShine, Gorey Dimense, Threw it on the Ground, Bugatti, Bad, I'm Out, Dance again, Your Guardian Angel, Me and You, Super Bass, Stupid Hoe, Beautiful, Bad boys, F*ckin Problems, Holy Grail, Tom Ford, Oceans, Run this Town, On to the next one, No Church in the Wild, Lift Off, Countdown, Love on Top, Deja Vu. Man this list can go on forever! She loves this many songs!

"Thank you Sweetie!" I kissed her on the cheek and walked out the front door. I flew off the ground and headed to Capsule Corp. When I landed. Bulma, Bra, Trunks, and Veggie greeted me. "Hi guys!" I waved and handed Bulma the list. Even she was amazed at the songs that were on there.

"Okay, thanks Alysha, would you like some tea?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why not." We walked in and Bulma poured us two cups. She and I sat down and started a conversation. "So, anything new going on here?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, Vegeta still trains like crazy to surpass you." She snickered and drank some of her tea.

"That will be in his dreams. Here, can I tell you something that you can't tell anybody?" She nodded her head. I leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "I'm the Guardian of Saiyans and I make the Saiyans dream." Her eyes widened.

"I heard from Vegeta that other Saiyans said that she's beautiful." I sat back down and chuckled.

"Aww, thank you other Saiyans I haven't met yet." We both laughed and I finished my tea. "I like what you've done Bulma. V.G. and me really appreciates this. We thank you Princess of all Saiyans." Bulma's eyes sparkled.

"You really think that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do, you act like one and make a good one." I smiled as she hugged me.

"Thanks Alysha." I laughed and hugged her back.

"Your Welcome. I can get you a dress if you want?" She pulled back and nodded her head. When I walked out, I someone covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" First it was a male, second I can smell his scent, and it was Sonic.

"Sonic, that's who." I laughed and turned to look at him. "It's great to see you again. How's the house I bought you?" I poked his shoulder and smiled.

"It's nice Alysha, it's like a luxury. Thanks." He hugged me.

"Welcome Sonic." I said, hugging him back. I pulled back and took a deep breath. "So, are you going to show up for Pan's birthday party?" I asked him.

"Yep, I already got her a present!" He said, cheerful. I clapped my hands and flew up.

"Okay, I have to go. See you Sonic the Hedgehog." He laughed and waved. I waved back and flew up to Kami's Lookout. When I reached the top. Mr. Popo was already there with the dress I was getting for Bulma.

"Hello Alysha. I believe this is the dress you wanted." I smiled and took the dress.

"Yes it is, thanks Mr. Popo. Tell Dende I said 'Hi'!" I waved to him and went back to Capsule Corp. Vegeta was leaning next to the door with his normal look.

"Brat."

"Low Class." I said to tease him. He glared at me.

"I'm not a low-class! I'm the Prince all of Saiyans!" He yelled.

"I'm the Guardian, beat that!" I smirked as he went back to leaning on the wall. I walked in the door and found Bulma walking up the stairs. "Here Bulma! You can wear this at the party if you want too."

Bulma looked over to me and smiled. "Thanks Alysha. This means a lot." I gave the dress to her and waited as she was getting changed. "Done." She walked down the stairs. I stared in awe. She looks more beautiful than my Mom in this dress.

"You look Awesome! Now go get changed before anyone sees." Bulma nodded and put the dress in her closet.

"Peace." I flew away and landed on my yard.

This is one of a week.


	29. Beautiful Princess

Chapter 29: Beautiful Princess

I woke up to my alarm clock. I broke it and got out of bed. Vampire opened his eyes and yawned. I walked over to the closet and put on a shirt with the Saiyan Crest on it. I also put on my shorts and flip-flops. I grabbed my black leather jacket and put it on. I quietly opened the door and peeked out to make sure Pan wasn't awake. She wasn't.

"The coast is clear." I whispered to V.G. He nodded and we walked out to the Kitchen. I got a cupcake out of the refrigerator and put a candle on it. I lit it. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't get any pain. We walked in the living room. No one was there. "Time to rela-" I was interrupted by a scream.

"It's my birthday, birthday, BIRTHDAY!" I heard Pan yell. I told V.G to be quiet. Pan jumped over the couch and landed on V.G's lap. He laughed and started to tickle her. I laughed and pulled V.G back.

I hugged Pan. "Happy birthday Panny Pan Pan." I said. "Go in the Kitchen. We have a surprise for you." She nodded and went in the Kitchen. I snickered as she screamed.

"Thanks!" She screamed. I took out my camera slowly and took a picture of Pan blowing out her candle. I showed it to V.G. He pressed a button and the picture came out. I hanged it on the wall and clapped my hands.

"V.G, I'm going to take Pan somewhere. Go to Capsule Corp and spar with Princess Veggie-head." He nodded and ran out the front door. "Okay Pan, I'm going to take you somewhere you've never been before." I I.T. to my watching place. Pan stared at the room in awe.

"What is this place?" She asked.

I spinned around. "This is where I use to watch all the Saiyans. All the weapons are here. I help all of them out in battles. You see, whenever they get hurt, I get hurt." I wiped a fake tear. "Now, lets pick out your dress." She cheered and went in my closet. She got out one dress. One was a blue dress with glitter all over it. On the bottom, it was black with ruffles. It was a short-sleeved dress with a heart shaped middle. I smiled. "This was my favorite dress as a kid!" I put it on her and started to cry softly. Pan twirled around and started to laugh.

"How do I look Mommy?" She asked. My hand went up to my mouth.

"Beautiful than a sunset." I said. I went in the closet again and fished out two long gloves that go down to your elbows. They were black too. She put it on and smiled. I did her hair. I curled the top part, I got two braids that I tied together in a little loop. The back of her hair, I straightened. I went under the bed and got her present. "Here Pan, I made this just for you." I handed it to her. She opened the box and her eyes sparkled.

"A tiara?" She took it out of the box and I put it on her.

"You look like a true Princess dear." I said to her. I kneeled in front of Pan and rubbed her cheek softly. "Happy Birthday Honey." Tears went down my cheeks. Pan wiped them away and hugged me.

"Thank you Mommy. This is the best gift ever!" She said. I laughed. For an 11-year-old, she is a drama queen. She climbed on my shoulders, I walked out the large door and headed down to Yemma's place.

"Hey King Yemma!" I waved. He looked down and smiled.

"Who's this little cutie?" He asked. Pan smiled.

"Hi, I'm Pan, nice to meet you!" She flew up and shook his large hand. "It's my birthday and Mommy gave me this tiara!" She said. I put my hands on my hips and straightened out my shirt.

"Excuse me, we came here to invite some Saiyans from the dead, can we please?" I gave him the puppy-dog face.

"Okay Alysha, but you have to bring them back at 10:00 PM." He said, holding up his hands. I nodded and grabbed Pan. I I.T to Hell. I looked around and saw four people. I walked over to them and tapped the guy on his shoulder.

"Hi Dad!" I said. Bardock turned and looked at me. "It's me Nechita!" I waved.

"Uh, you do look like her." He pointed to the lady next to her. She is my mother. She looked over and gasped.

"Guardian." She said. My head crooked to the side.

"Oh, now I remember. I'm the Guardian of Saiyans." My halo clenched on my cut, which didn't heal yet. I growled and got it off my arm. "Stupid humans." I put the halo on my head and wrapped the cloth around my arm. "Setting my house on fire and cutting my arm." I put Pan down and she hugged Dad's leg.

"Hi Grandpa!" She said. Bardock picked her up and on his head. She laughed and looked at me. "We're inviting them Mommy." I nodded and looked between all of them.

"It's her birthday and I wanted to invite you guys. Is Celeria and Raditz here?" I looked around.

"Heaven Nechita." King Veggie said. I nodded and my Vampire Side came out.

"Nice to meet you all, but we've got to talk for a minute." Vampire put an arm around my shoulder and walked away from them. "What are you doing?! They're in Hell for a reason!" She said.

"Chill Vampire, I know what I'm doing." I said waving my hands back and forth. "Can you just bring them to the party and I'll get Celeria and Raditz, okay?" She glared then nodded. Pan flew over to me while Vampire walked over to them. "Okay Pan, ready to meet you r Aunt and Uncle?" She nodded her head fast and I I.T to Heaven, that made my Evil Side gag and pretend to throw up. I chuckled and looked around at all the souls that are here. I caught sight of them. "Hey guys!" I ran over to them and Pan hid behind my leg.

Celeria turned around and smiled. "Long time no see Alysha. Thanks for putting Raditz in Heaven, it means a lot to me. Still up for that spar?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No, you see it P- Hey, where'd she go?" I looked around and caught sight of her clenching the back of my jacket. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm afraid Mommy, that guy over there was eying me." She pointed to a human soul. I rolled my eyes and picked her up.

"It's her birthday and we're inviting you guys." I said.

Celeria hugged me and Raditz just nodded. "Thanks Alysha, Apia missed you and she said the next time you come over, she'll see you. Apia!" She called. Apia came over and sat on her mother's shoulders.

"Hi Mommy and... Aunt Alysha!" She hugged me tightly and kept saying how she missed me.

"Hi Apia, who's my favorite niece?" I asked her.

"Me!" She screamed. She then looked at Pan. "Hi Pan!" She waved and hi-5 her.

"Okay, we got to get to the party since it's starting in 10 minutes. Grab on!" They all touch my shoulders and we disappeared. We opened our eyes and we were in the Gravity Room where I saw Veggie look at us.

"Hi Princess Veggie-head!" Celeria said. He scoffed and continued training.

"Okay, you can go with your parents." I said to Apia. "And I'll go and make sure Pan is ready." We flew out and Pan flew in Bulma's window. She was just done changing into the dress I gave her.

"Thanks again for the dress A-" She gasped and looked at Pan. "She looks beautiful, like a little Angel!" She said.

"Thank you Aunt Bulma!" She said, hugging her.

"It's almost ready." Bulma put in earings. "After the party starts, in 5 minutes, she can come down, okay?" I nodded and sat down on the bed. Bulma left and went downstairs. The door opened, Vampire Side and V.G came in. Vampire merged back with me and I put my halo back on the cut again. Pan hugged V.G and kissed him on the cheek. I slowly took out my camera and took a picture.

"It's time Pan."


	30. Ruined

Chapter 30: Ruined

"It's time Pan." I said. "You ready Pan?" I asked her. She nodded and I held her hand while V.G was announcing the arrival of this week Princess. When he said his last word. We walked out. Pan put on a big smile at everyone. We walked downstairs, everyone gasped at Pan. We walked the rest of the way when everyone clapped. I smiled and looked at V.G. He smiled and put an arm around my waist.

"I like what you did." He said, I kissed his cheek and sighed.

"Thanks." I said. I caught sight of Kid Goku, Pan, and Trunks. I ran over to them. "Hi guys." They looked at me and then my arm.

"What happened?" Pan asked. I looked at my arm and glared at it.

"While you guys were gone, 2 months ago. My brothers, burned down my house, knocked me out in a cage in there, trapped. A piece of wood from the roof fell on my arm and cut it. Vampire had to come and kick the walls to get me out. The house exploded when we got 20 feet away from it." I smiled and looked down at them. "But I finally got rid of them and their boss." I chuckled and put my hands on my hips.

"That's terrible." Trunks said. I shrugged and looked at Pan.

"She wouldn't stop crying and saying if I was going to be okay, I couldn't blame her. I was out for 2 hours." I said, sighing I caught sight of a cake in the Kitchen, Celeria was right next to it. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. "Prankie Prank time!" I held up a balloon filled with pink dye. Celeria nodded and held up another one. We looked at Veggie and smirked. "When I say go. Okay." She nodded. Everyone walked out-of-the-way of Vegeta, Vegeta was in plain sight.

"GO!" We both threw the balloons and it hit him in the hair. We covered our mouth to stop laughing. We hid behind the counter and looked at each other. We put a thumbs up at each other until we saw Veggie leaning over the counter glaring at us. "It's the fuzz, runs nigs!" I yelled. We both laughed and ran out the door. Vegeta was chasing us and we ran in separate directions. We threw water balloons at him and flew up.

"When I get my hands on you I'll-" He started.

"You'll what, you can't even touch us. Ha ha ha!" We laughed and flew all over the back yard. Sometimes going around the world, but mostly at Capsule Corp. When Vegeta started to grow tired he transformed into a Super Saiyan and held us up by the wrists.

"What kind of adults do that to a grown man!" He yelled. I laughed and threw another dye balloon at his face. We laughed and kicked Vegeta in the stomach.

"That's how we roll!" I yelled. Celeria and me fist bumped. We walked inside and everybody was staring at us. "What, just simple dye balloons." I held one up and threw it at Veggie again. Then they all laughed and enjoyed the rest of the party. I walked around and caught sight of snack bowls full of chips and fruits. I grabbed the chips and took a couple handfuls. When I turned back around, I caught sight of someone. My hand started shaking and the chips fell to the floor. I backed up and ran out the door. I blasted back home in tears. When I arrived, I ran inside and started to cry. I sat down on the couch and held my head in my hands.

"I did not just see Ben right now!" I choked out. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. My head shot up and I looked around my shoulder. I saw Kid Goku looking at me with soft eyes. I wiped my tears away and looked at the picture of Pan blowing out her cupcake. "It's just not fair! They are ruining everything!" I stood up quickly and looked out the window. I smashed it open and headed for Italy. I'm going to kill their boss. Goku was following me. I flew faster and landed on the roof behind a guard. I snapped his neck and went downstairs. I saw guards guarding a chair. "Too easy." I muttered. I jumped from the roof to the guards and threw ki balls everywhere. I ripped a hand through the grown man's chest and sliced the bosses neck. "Weirdos." I said. I shivered and IT back to the party. Everyone was just leaving. Goku walked back to Pan and Trunks. I walked to my little Princess.

"Have a great party Princess?" I asked her. She turned around and hugged me.

"It was the best ever. Pan and Trunks was smooching." She giggled. "Veggie's still trying to get the dye out of his hair, Aunt Celeria is throwing eggs at Uncle Raditz, and Daddy is eating all the cake." I laughed and looked at V.G.

"Hey, I want some more!" I yelled. We ran in the Kitchen and ate all of the cake. "Okay, we're going to go home. Bye everyone and Veggie." We glared at me and V.G took Pan home while I IT the dead people back to where they belong. Then I went back home. I saw V.G getting Pan dressed for bed. I smiled and went into the bedroom. I changed and crawled into bed. My head laid on the pillows and I heard the door open. V.G climbed in and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"She had a good birthday." He said. I turned and trace his bare chest.

"I know, can you believe Vegeta was chasing Celeria and Me around the world just for throwing pink dye at his face?" I laughed and held my huge stomach. "It's almost time." V.G smiled and put his hand on my stomach. He traced a circle and smiled.

"Yes it is." He said. He pulled me against him and put his head on top of mine. "Goodnight." I closed my eyes.

"Night."

I fell asleep.


	31. It's Time

Chapter 31: It's time

3 weeks later...

I woke up afraid, but mostly happy! Today's the day of the arrival of Drake. We decided that would be a perfect name. When I tried to sit up. I heard laughing on the other side of me. I growled at V.G and turned to him.

"It's not funny!" I yelled. "You try having a stomach this big!" I laid down again.

"Aww, you yelling is cute." He laughed and hugged me. "But at least this calms you down." He started to tickle my sides. I laughed loudly.

"Stop!" I yelled, trying to his hands off. I started tickling his stomach and climbed on top of him. He laughed and held his stomach. I grinned evilly and started tickling his sides and every ticklish spot I could think of. Once I thought he had enough, I let him go and finally sat up. "Finally, at least I got some help." I smiled. V.G sat up and I pecked him on the lips. I stood up and walked out. Mom, Dad, and Pan was already there. I let them stay until the babies are born, and they finally apologized for yelling at me for Chayce's injuries. And, my left arm is still broken! Can the believe that shit!? I guess you can't.

V.G yawned and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Morning everybody." He said. Pan smiled and hugged us.

"Good morning. Grandpa was telling me a story of how Daddy and Alysha met." I glared at Dad and smiled at Pan.

"You just had to tell her Dad." He shrugged his shoulders and sat back down.

"Is it almost time Mama?" Pan asked me.

"Yep." I smiled and put her on my shoulder. "Just about ready for Drake?" I asked her. She nodded her head quickly and grinned.

"Yes I am. Cause I'm a big girl." She said, showing her muscles and laughing. I laughed with her and walked over to the Kitchen.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I asked. Pan flew up at pulled out the Golden Grahams. I laughed and poured a bowl for her. I put milk in it and a spoon.

"Here ya go." I said. Pan ate it happily and pushed the bowl over when she was done.

"Thank you Mama." She kissed my cheek and walked back in the living room. I put my hands on my hips and smiled. V.G wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into his touch. We both walked back into the bedroom and got dressed.

"I can't believe you're wearing that." V.G said to me in disbelief.

I sighed and looked at my outfit. "What's wrong with a long shirt and sweats?" I asked crossing my arms.

"A shirt that says 'Get your sexy on'?" He crossed his arms too. I glared at him for a second before going back in the closet and pulling out a normal white long shirt.

"Better?" I asked. Putting on my sneakers, I sat on the bed and combed my hair with my hand. V.G laid down on the bed and looked up at me.

"Better. What would you be thinking if you weren't pregnant?" I thought about it.

"I'd be like. I'll roll in a field and pretend I don't know English." We both laughed and went out. "Mom, Dad. We're going to Capsule Corp. You can come if you like." They nodded and stood up. We went out the door and flew all the way to Capsule Corp, where Bra and Bulma was waiting for us.

"Are you excited Alysha?" Bulma asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know what to feel, but it's either afraid or happy." I said. We all walked in and sat on the couches. "Well, what can I say? You guys are so nice and I want to repay you guys." I smirked and IT to my watching place. I came back a few minutes later with some Saiyan stuff. "Bra, open the Capsule outside please, and Bulma. Since I got Pan a tiara. I got you the last queen crown in my inventory." They all smiled and Bra ran outside. We all went outside. Bra opened the Capsule and a house appeared. We went in and Bra screamed. She hugged me tightly and they all stared at all the Saiyan dresses, jewlery, you name it! It looked great, Bra was looking at all the dresses and picking out her favorites.

"Thank you so much Alysha!" Bra yelled from far back.

"You're welcome Princess Bra." We laughed and walked out. V.G held my hand, swinging them back and forth. I started humming a song I use to like. V.G looked over to me and smiled. I laughed as I felt another kick. Bra soon came in with pure shock on her face.

"That was Awesome." She slowly walked up the stairs and into her room. We all heard a scream of joy. We laughed and sat down in the living room.

"I guess I over suprised her." They all nodded and looked over at TV. I bit my lip. I don't know what'll happen. What if that black hole appears again? Then I won't be ready. And what if the enemies come after Drake is born? I'd be saying 'Fuck this hospital, I'm gon fight. I'll be going ham on them suckers.' I chuckled at my mind. Which caused V.G to hold my hand tighter.

"It's weird to see another Goku here, when the real Goku's out in space." Krillen said. I nodded.

"Even when this Goku's a Vampire." I pointed to him and laughed as I saw shock on their faces.

"Then shouldn't you be in darkness?" Bulma asked.

"No, I'm apart of Goku, Nechi and me don't have to stay inside during the day, we're all apart of two beings." V.G finished.

"True story." I said. They nodded and looked at the TV. Ughh, I hate the news, just hours of lies. I put my head back and closed my eyes. "Stupid news." I muttered so V.G can hear. He chuckled and I saw Vegeta coming down the stairs. I covered my mouth to keep myself from laughing. He still had dye in his hair, face, and hands.

"Thanks." He muttered so I'm the only one who heard that.

"What, Celeria and I love torturing you. Plus, you should wear pink more, real men wear pink." He just made his usual noise and walked to the Gravity Room. "Jerk." I crossed my arms and stood up. "See who's having trouble now sucker." I smirked at V.G and walked in the Kitchen. Then someone opened the window.

"What's up Alysha?" I heard Sonic's voice. I smiled.

"Nothing, it's almost time for Drake's arrival." I sat down in a chair and took a deep breath. "How's everything?" I looked up at Sonic and smirked.

"It's all good. I found a great spot behind the house to spar."

"To spar huh?" I asked. "Lucky." I bit my lip as Sonic laughed a little. He then turned it into a cough. I smirked and watched as Kyra flew in through the window.

"Hi Nechi-boo." I looked down at Kyra and hugged her.

"Kyra, I love you, but I told you to stop calling me that." She nodded and sat on one of my shoulders, then Apia came in and sat on my other shoulder.

"Hi Auntie Alysha. Mom said I could come over while her and Daddy go to the store." She hugged me and went in the living room.

"She still needs to thank Evil for bringing them back to live." I looked down at the table and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, at least you got the Purple-Star Dragon Balls from the Monkey King." Sonic and me laughed at the memory.

"Yeah, I think Evil freaked out when she didn't find them in that hole. Kyra, I'm impressed of how you know stuff underground."

"Me too. With the gloves you gave me yesterday." She held up her hands where the gloves are. I smiled and put her down.

"Go in the living room, I'll be there in a minute." She nodded and skipped to the living room, where I heard cheers and laughing. I felt Sonic leave and back to his house, where I had the Kitchen to myself. I had a lot of stuff on my mind, and it was bugging me. I felt hands on my shoulders. I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes.

"Too much on your mind?" I heard V.G say.

"Yeah, I still wondering how labor feels like." I opened my eyes back up and saw V.G sit in the chair next to me.

"Well, from being trapped in Kakarott. I can say it hurts for humans, but not Saiyans." I sighed in relief.

My hand found its way to my stomach. I laughed as I felt tiny kicks and it tickled. But then, a giant pain bigger then fire, shot through my stomach, and my water broke.

I screamed in pain.


	32. Drake and Josh

**A/N: Hey everybody. Sad to say, this is the last chapter of Saiyan Story of Alysha. I'm in tears. But don't worry, there will be a sequel called 'Quarter of a Person'. So don't think this is over. I may post this story after Revenge of Bebi, or Secret Guardian is done. So keep checking! Bye!**

**Also, I don't want to go in the Labor part, since I don't even know how to. So, I'm skipping ahead.**

Chapter 32: Drake and Josh

I held our beautiful Twins in my arms. We both thought we were only having one, but we got two boys! Isn't that great?!

"So, what are we going to name them?" V.G asked.

"Drake and Josh!" Pan yelled. I laughed and nodded.

"Then Drake and Josh it is." I laughed some more and Bulma took Drake from my arms. Videl took Josh from my arms and I smiled as they smiled at their Aunts. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"How are you feeling Alysha?" I opened my eyes and saw regular Goku beside me.

"I've been better, but it was all worth it." I laughed a little and patted regular Goku on the head. My hand stayed there, and I fell asleep.

When I woke back up. I opened my eyes and saw Drake and Josh cooped up beside me. I smiled and kissed the top of their heads. I felt a lot better and ready to go back home.

"Bout time you woke up. I was wondering if you were dead." I looked to where I heard that voice and found Goku sitting in a chair beside me. I smiled and sat up.

"Well, I'm still alive and ready to go home. Did they cut off their tails?" I asked. Goku laughed and shook his head. I sighed and laid back down. V.G walked in the room and smiled at me. I smiled back and transformed into a Vampire. I waved at him and he came over to the bed. "I can't believe, you're a kid." I pointed to Goku. "And you're an adult." I pointed at V.G. "It's so confusing." I spun my head dramatically. Which made them laugh. I laughed too and got out of the bed. I wobbled a little bit, but I regained my balance and smiled. "I got the power!" I grinned. Picking up Drake and Josh, I put them in their own beds, Goku and V.G turned while I was getting dressed into my normal clothes.

"Okay, you ready to go home?" I shook my head.

"I need to talk to the doctor first." As if on cue, the doctor walked in and frowned.

"You should be in bed Mis Alysha." I growled at him.

"I can do whatever I want Poochy!" I said, glaring at him. "And let me give this to you straight. If I see one scratch, one cut, or a chip on my babies. I'm coming after you with a butcher knife, and a mullet. Got that?" I bit my lip. He nodded his head quickly and just stood there. I smiled and returned to normal. "Okay, we're taking our leave. Bu-Bye!" I waved, walking over to the window. I opened it and looked around, making sure no one was watching. I jumped out, and so did Goku and V.G. The doctor screamed and ran over to the window. But we all flew away. I started laughing and spun around in my tight jeans and off the shoulder red and black dress.

"Man, there are times like these, where I would laugh, think about food, and wonder how everyone's doing." Goku said.

"I always wonder how I'm going to go on my blood sprees." I smirked.

"Like this." I dropped my KI and landed on a branch where I saw a deer. I threw a ki ball at it and flew back up to them. "By throwing a KI ball at them."

Goku laughed. "Well, I always wonder how Angel's doing, since she's my twin sister, and I haven't seen her since you showed me your Sides." He said.

"And I haven't been in your body since I was 11 years old." V.G said.

"I haven't seen my Vampire parents since I killed them when I was five. Now I'm 5016 years old." I grinned while Goku and V.G was looking at me weird. "What?" I asked.

"5016 years old?" Goku asked. I nodded.

"That must've been hard on you Alysha, no offence." V.G said.

"None taken." I said. Shaking my hand as we landed on Capsule Corp's front yard. I opened the door and was greeted with cheers and nothing from Veggie-Head. "Hey guys." I said. Walking in and sitting next to Bulma and Roshi. I scooted over more to Bulma. She threw her arms around me and squealed.

"They're so cute Alysha!" She then grinned evilly. I raised an eyebrow. "You know what that means?" I shook my head. "Shopping!" He eyes sparkled, something that Bra would do. I rolled my eyes, but smiled. V.G and me already bought them clothes, but more wouldn't hurt. Bulma cheered and dragged me to the car.

"Help me!" I yelled. They shook their heads and I screamed. "I'm getting you guys back for this!" I yelled, shaking my fist at them.

(I don't know, but I like to do some credits when something's over. So here it is! I hope you like it!)

There are times in life where you want something since you were a kid. Now isn't one of them. I put up a two finger salute and smiled at the crowd. "Bye!" I yelled. Flying up and away with Nimbus. I hope you guys join me again! It won't be fun without you guys. I felt a hand on mine and it spun me around. I laughed and saw V.G flying beside me. I saw our three beautiful children flying beside us. Drake and Josh were now 7 and Pan was 18 in Saiyan years.

"Race you there!" They yelled. They blasted away and we both laughed. I held V.G's hand and looked at them.

"Wanna go catch them?" I asked.

"As long as we can eat after this." We both laughed and blasted off after them. I caught the twins and V.G caught Pan. They all laughed and struggled to get out of our grips. We soon let them go and we all held hands. Flying off with me on Nimbus. My Halo was falling from the sky and I caught it. Putting it on my head and smiling at the Camera.

"Until Next Time!" I yelled. Waving and taking off with Nimbus and my Family.

**A/N: Just to let you guys know, I'm crying right now. I was supposed to make this story longer, but I was working on my other stories and didn't want to keep you guys waiting. So, I was ending it right here and I promise you guys there will be a sequel to this. So until next time, review and tell me what you guys thought about this story. I won't take flames. Okay? Just nice and friendly comments, and I won't have my Evil Side come after you.**

**I hope you guys liked this story. It meant a lot to me that you guys were reading this. So, I give you farewell to my faithful readers. I give credit to my friends Goku the Hedgehog and Saiyan Princess Celeria. Check them out! Bye everyone. I hope I can see you again!**


End file.
